


爹地小心！(Ada’s in danger!)

by connie_chen



Category: The Lord of the Rings - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 23:58:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 41,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15569220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connie_chen/pseuds/connie_chen
Summary: “Ada，我会让自己变得强大，强大到足够负担我们两人的生命，保护你，爱你。”“你已经是了，ion。”





	1. Chapter 1

Chap.1

“现在，Ion，告诉我你看到了什么。”幽暗密林的王站在银色的月光下，灰蓝色的眼睛里难得有一些微不可察的笑意。Thranduil微微低下头问年幼的Legolas，后者的双手正因吃力的拉着弓而有一些轻微的颤抖。

“溪水，石头，树，叶子。”Legolas的眼珠子向四处转了转，语气中带着明显的对父亲用意的疑惑。

Thranduil看了一眼树杈上那一片稍大的树叶——那是Legolas今天训练射击的目标——然后无声的叹了口气。他将左手轻轻的抚上儿子在月光下熠熠生辉的金发，“今天就先到这里吧。”年幼的精灵欢快的呼出一口气，放下酸疼不已的手臂，一脸劫后余生的庆幸。

和他的性格一样，Legolas的脚步总是轻快的，让整个幽暗密林都活泼起来。Thranduil并不是不喜欢他的性格，只是伟大的精灵王终究也还是一个父亲，免不了会开始担心他活泼可爱的小白兔在这个危机四伏的世界难以保全。更何况，不够沉稳悄声的脚步，对于一个弓箭手来说绝对不是一件值得夸奖的事。

“Ada，”Legolas仰起头看向高大的精灵王，“你爱我吗？”

Thranduil像是被这个出乎意料的问题击中了，但是他不动声色：“聪明人不问蠢问题。”

“这是个蠢问题吗？”Legolas停下来，瞪圆了眼睛，眼神里说不清是惊讶还是失落。

“这个问题本身并不蠢，但是你明知道它的答案却还要问，这使它显得蠢了。”Thranduil也停下来低头看着Legolas。跟他的父亲一样，Legolas有一头美丽异常的金发，没有任何杂质，仿佛是昏暗的纷争世界中最纯净的光。但不同的是，Thranduil的金发让人想到冰冷圣洁的月亮，而Legolas则是耀眼温暖的太阳。

“原谅我，Ada，但是诚实的说，对于这个问题的答案我并不十分清楚。他们说你总是对我特别的严格……嗯……苛刻。”Legolas显得有些紧张，但Thranduil听得出这种紧张并不是来自于害怕，而是来自于期待。

Thranduil向来精于言辞，但此刻却什么话也说不出来。他感觉自己的脸在儿子热烈的注视下有些不明原因的微微发烫，幸好洁白的月光及时地从他的侧脸倾泻下来，掩盖了可能存在的一抹嫣红。

“Ion，你应该明白，我……”精灵王的话消失在Legolas因为过于期待而微微放大的瞳孔中，后者甚至在迫不及待想要迎接下半句的心情里，不自觉的踮起了脚尖。

 

“嚯嚯！”身旁不远一棵老树突然发出一阵憨厚的笑声，还伴随着一阵树叶摩擦的沙沙声。

“偷听可不是正人君子所为！”Thranduil猛地挺直腰背，语气带着一丝被人撞见私密谈话应有的窘迫——这时他才发现自己在不知不觉中居然为了更接近Legolas弯下了腰。

“我一直都在这里啊，是你们走近我，在我身边说话哩！”树精看起来已经有好几千年的阅历了，但声音却显得很年轻。

“那你就一直安安静静的不要打扰我们！”小Legolas的突然爆发让Thranduil和树精都吃惊不已，他稚嫩可爱的脸上满是愤怒，就像一只眼看就要喝到牛奶，却突然被抢走了食盘的半大小猫。“你是个什么奇怪的树？——幽暗密林深处没有四季，这里的树不会开花不会结果，而你，居然敢用红色的夏花装饰自己。”

“幽暗密林深处没有四季，是因为它害怕巨蜘蛛，那种邪恶阴险的生物嫉妒又贪婪，没有比他们美丽的生物能够比他们活得长。而我，不怕他们。”老树的声音里透露出自信甚至是傲慢，这更加激怒了年幼的Legolas，他拉开弓架好箭，却不知道应该瞄准哪里。

Thranduil不动声色的向前迈了一小步，将Legolas纳入身后的阴影，眼睛紧紧打量着树干，没有说话。

空气似乎凝结住了，整片森林突然安静的不像话，连夜话的鸟都不叫了。接着，Thranduil因为听到了远处细小的响声而微微偏转了头。

悉悉索索的声音越来越大，听起来像是列队紧凑的生物沿地表爬行所发出的声音。

巨蜘蛛！ 

“Ada！”Legolas也察觉到异常。

高大的精灵王在心里暗叫不好——今天在密林里留得实在太晚了。单枪匹马应对巨蜘蛛本来不是问题，只是现在巨蜘蛛的数量似乎不小，自己又带着幼小的Legolas。Thranduil已经开始考虑危急时刻怎么能够拖延住那些令人恶心的怪物，让Legolas有时间逃走的问题了。

正是一筹莫展的时刻，身前的树精好像轻笑了一声，然后因为大幅度伸展枝叶而发出了更为巨大的声音。等到声音停止，Legolas发现自己和父亲都已经被完全置于老树枝叶之下了。他非常害怕，在这种情况下，他总是会想要捉住父亲的手，但Thranduil曾经教导过他，恐惧本身才是最恐怖的东西，他说在这样的时刻，比起握紧双手获取徒劳的安慰，他们更应该握紧武器准备战斗。

Legolas灰心地看到自己的手臂在颤抖，根本难以瞄准那些，滴着令人作呕汁液的巨型蜘蛛。但奇怪的是，那些蜘蛛居然径直从他们从他们面前爬过，似乎根本没有注意到这对耀眼的精灵父子。

小Legolas数着自己震耳欲聋的心跳声，直到所有的蜘蛛都消失在自己的视线尽头。

“看到了吧？我说过，我不怕他们，而他们怕我。”树精的声音好像是从头顶的树枝上传来。

“你胡说！”Legolas看着树枝又迅速缩短，让他和Thranduil又重新暴露在月光下，“他们一定是害怕我的Ada！”

“嚯嚯！”树精不说话，又发出一阵憨厚的笑声。

“虽然不知道您是谁，”很久都一言不发的精灵王微微欠身，“欧罗费尔之子以及他的儿子，都非常感谢您的相助。”

Legolas听闻父亲的话，默默的咬起了下嘴唇，不再说话。

“不用在意，不是什么大事。”Legolas敏锐的察觉到树精的声音里带着些窃喜，于是他尽可能的向树精抛去一个恶狠狠的眼神。

“幽暗密林的森林精灵都将对您的义举心知肚明，如果有什么他们能做的，请尽管开口。”Thranduil又继续说，树精却暗暗琢磨起那个“他们”背后的含义，“时间不早了，请允许我们告辞。”

树精看着几乎不给自己留下一秒反应的时间，就转身离开的精灵父子，得意的抖了抖树叶，“小家伙，那些巨蜘蛛可不是什么善辈，绝不会当你是什么精灵王的儿子看待的。”

已经走得够远了的Thranduil突然停下脚步转过身，语气中保留着基本的礼貌：“请容许我对您的话做一些更正——他不仅仅是精灵王的儿子——他是我，这片密林的精灵王，最珍贵的儿子。”[注1]

然后，高贵冷漠的Thranduil罕见的牵起Legolas有些冰冷的手，继续走在返回殿宇的路上。

 

注1：这句的梗来自于一篇洋妹子的文，瞬间觉得这句萌爆！！！原文是：He is not only my elfling, he is my precious elfling.


	2. 瑞文戴尔的客人

Chap.2

“嗨，Legolas，还是这么漂亮！” Legolas感觉自己的左肩被人拍了一下，他转过头去，看到Elladan向他眨了眨眼睛。紧接着右肩又被拍了，于是Legolas又下意识立刻将头转向右边，因为上一个动作还未完成便被打断而稍显笨拙。

“就像个女孩儿！”是Elrohir——好像每一对双胞胎中总会有一个是乖孩子，而另一个就只能选择做个调皮蛋。[注1]

“咳。”瑞文戴尔的精灵王一声轻咳，两兄弟立刻噤声，似乎训练有素地站到父亲的两旁，换上一副截然不同与刚才的毕恭毕敬嘴脸。

Legolas在心里不屑的“哼”了一声，随后也向旁边让出父亲的空间。

看着Thranduil缓慢稳重的向自己走来，Elrond觉得这个画面实在是有够赏心悦目的，他为自己总是比足够尊贵的客人先到，以至于能够迎接他们的好习惯暗自庆幸，但理由更多的却是因为及时制止了儿子们的对话。幽暗密林的精灵王对自己儿子的宠爱有口皆碑，他不喜欢关于他的儿子长相漂亮的言论——这个词未免显得女气，特别是在还有大量“俊逸”之类的词存在的情况下¬——就算是小孩之间的玩笑话也不是能让他息怒的好理由。

“Lord Elrond。”谁都知道Legolas从小就是个懂礼貌的乖孩子，他微微欠身，对着Erlond灿烂一笑，好像花开。

“King Thranduil。”两兄弟也也欠身低头，是为回礼。

气氛稍微凝滞了那么一秒，接下来两位精灵王不约而同的发出爽朗的笑声，他们为久别重逢拥抱，询问着最近的情况。而这就像是一声讯号，宣告了孩子们短时的自由。

Thranduil满眼温柔的笑意，看着Legolas跟那对双胞胎互相攀着肩快步走开，满心盘算着今年葡萄酒的酿造成果。

 

“最近有什么新鲜事吗，Legolas？”无可否认瑞文戴尔是个安居乐业的好地方，却也绝算不上平淡无奇。可Elrohir总觉得幽暗密林才是传奇故事的发生地，觉得能够住在那里的Legolas父子简直酷毙了，为此Erlond免不了总要用那个冗长的、充满辛酸血泪的历史故事教他别这么想。

“能有什么新鲜事？”Legolas垂头丧气，“每天就是拉弓、射箭、拉弓、射箭。Ada总是对我有不满意的地方。”

“得了吧，”Elladan瘪瘪嘴，表示他对这样的答案很不满：“每个精灵都知道，你的Ada对你满意的不能再满意了！”

“可他就是这样，”Legolas因为回想起Thranduil对自己的训诫而感到灰心：“‘肩沉下去’、‘脚要扎稳’、‘箭头不要晃动’，他说这些话的时候很严厉。”

“这算什么！Elrohir还挨过打，因为他总是拉断那些弓，”孩子们之间永远说不完的话题就是互相倾诉自己的父母对自己有多坏，“所以父亲总要再做给他。”

“拜托，Legolas！”Elrohir好像不想再继续这个话题，否则Elladan一定又会可怜兮兮的再说到父亲的发际线，“多少说点什么，那里可是幽暗密林！”[注2]

“这么说起来，还真有一件新鲜事。”Legolas突然想起了那个讨厌的树精。

“我就知道！”还没来得及听完下半句，Elrohir就兴奋起来，拉着自家兄弟的手和Legolas的，就近找了张石桌坐下来。

Legolas的圆眼珠转了一圈，显然在思考要从哪讲起：“那天晚上我和Ada在密林里练箭，遇到了一棵自大的树精！”

“树精有什么稀奇？”Elrohir从来就不是个耐心的孩子，而这样做的代价毫无意外总是Elladan一记不耐烦的白眼，好像在对他说“耐心听下去”，又或者是向对方说“别理这个白痴”。

“我们是在密林深处遇见的，”Legolas继续这个故事，“你们知道，那儿的树不会开花不会结果，但是这棵树上长满了红色的花！”

“他可能是个新来的？”Elrohir的好奇心被提了起来。

“不，树精不喜欢挪窝。”Elladan纠正他。

“他是个奇怪的树精。”得出结论的Elrohir一脸语重心长。

“他会不会是巨蜘蛛的同党？！”Elladan问得小心翼翼。

“哦！对啊！我怎么没想到？”Legolas猛地站起来，甚至蹿上了石凳：“一定是这样！我正奇怪为什么那些巨蜘蛛丝毫没有攻击他的意图！”

“我的老天！你居然已经见过巨蜘蛛了！”Elrohir也激动地站起来，然后沮丧的拍拍兄弟的肩膀：“我们输了，Elladan。Legolas现在是个见多识广的成熟精灵了！”

Elladan不无赞同又带点失落的盯着Legolas看了好一会儿，然后喃喃自语：“谁让我们住在瑞文戴尔，而Legolas住在幽暗密林呢！”

“明天开始，那些歌谣就会开始传唱他们的这段经历了。”Elrohir一下子泄了气，坐回石凳趴在桌面上，“我已经想象不出还有什么能比‘森林赐予的珍宝’更恶心的词了。”

“什么？”作为一个精灵，Legolas实在想不通“森林的珍宝”到底有什么恶心的。

“你不知道？”Elladan因为惊讶瞪圆了眼睛。

“知道什么？”

“他们都在唱，你是什么‘森林赐给世界的珍宝’，‘大自然最美妙的精灵’。”Elladan吐了吐舌头。

“咦？他们唱的是我？”Legolas好像真的受到了不小的惊吓。

“不然你以为是谁？”Elrohir看起来很不服气，“这都要多亏你的Ada在你降生时的预言：他说你会有一头最纯粹的金发，最俊美的外貌，最挺拔的英姿，是精灵王Thranduil最珍贵的宝物，大自然里最美妙的精灵。”Elrohir一边说一边煞有其事的摇头晃脑，最后他剧烈的翻了个白眼。

“Ada他……”Legolas惊讶的说不出话来。他转过身看向青翠欲滴的树叶拱簇中的圆亭，他伟大的父亲和Lord Erlond正把酒言欢。微醺的Thranduil像是适时感应到了儿子的注视，也转过头来迎接Legolas的视线，然后与他“最珍贵的宝物”交换了一个足以点亮整部精灵史的、美丽而温柔的笑容。

 

 

[注1]书上倒是写了Elrond的双胞胎儿子Elrohir和Elladan，但是电影里貌似只打了个酱油？所以性格不是很清楚，不过我想双胞胎小时候都差不多吧~诶嘿嘿~~【双生控死开啦！

[注2]精灵不是有用自己的头发做弓送人的习俗嘛……虽然自己也觉得不太可能这么容易拉断，不过我其实还是对发际线这样的东西蛮在意的…………【斜眼看抖森


	3. 精灵王Thranduil最珍贵的宝物

Chap.3

Legolas睡不着，但是他也不敢翻来覆去。自从他记事以来，Thranduil睡觉就很浅。有时候Legolas觉得自己已经足够轻手轻脚了，但也还是会惊醒父亲。不过，这样一来也有好处，那就是无论什么时候他向他高大英俊的父亲靠过去哪怕那么一点点，父亲都一定会回抱他——这个未经承诺的怀抱从来没有落空过。

不过，此时此刻也实在没有翻来覆去的必要：Legolas只是满心欢喜的，在想父亲对自己的降生预言。

“最纯粹的金发，最俊美的外貌，最挺拔的英姿，精灵王Thranduil最珍贵的宝物，大自然里最美妙的精灵。”

他几乎看到了父亲那时抱起他，一脸幸福的说着那些预言的场景。Legolas几乎都要被自己剧烈的幻想感动哭了，他透过自己略微模糊的视线观察他的父亲。他知道父亲和他的臣民在过去的几千年经历过黑暗难熬的时光，也知道即使是现在这短暂的和平时期他们的处境也不算太安逸，幽暗密林里恐怖的生物、东边丑陋的半兽人时不时会袭击精灵，贪婪愚钝的矮人和人类[注1]也时常惹出些麻烦的事端——那大概就是父亲浅眠的原因。

但接着Legolas笑了。

他就是想笑，从刚刚想象一贯严肃的父亲，因为自己的到来而欣喜若狂的样子起他就想笑。他没有亲眼看到，或者说他的确看到了只是埋藏在他的记忆的至深处，但那丝毫不妨碍Legolas认定自己是父亲的幸福之源。

 

“怎么还没睡？”Thranduil的声音里带着责怪的意味，但更多的是关切。

“Ada，”要不是这句话打断了Legolas的幻想，他几乎都要咯咯笑出声了，“我明天要和他们比赛射箭。”Legolas的小脑袋转了一转，还是决定不对父亲说出实情。

“嗯？”Thranduil半睁开眼睛，长长的睫毛在眼睑上落下阴影，“你看起来不像紧张。”

“我只是在想你平时教我的那些要领。”Legolas随口胡诌，并不指望父亲会相信，但他觉得父亲也不大会深究，于是他看准时机向Thranduil那边挪动了一些。

Thranduil顺势将儿子揽到怀里，任Legolas把光洁的额头抵在自己的下巴，“我的儿子是最好的——即使现在不是，也终将会是——他将会完成一项其他人无法完成的壮举。”

Legolas还不明白父亲说的“壮举”是什么，他也依然没有看到此时父亲的表情，但他觉得自己瞬间被一股安心的睡意击中了。

“精灵王Thranduil最珍贵的宝物，大自然里最美妙的精灵。”

Thranduil最珍贵的……

 

作为天父最为钟爱的首生儿女，精灵一族无疑坐享极为优渥的自然条件，有力证明之一就是：他们热爱聚会，特别是，巧立名目的聚会。

瑞文戴尔的领主站在中央，他环视所有面带兴奋的尖耳朵精灵，明白他们期待已久。于是Elrond让微笑染上自己透露着睿智光芒的眼睛，说：“为了盛迎我的老友，向来自幽暗密林的King Thranduil，及他的儿子，Prince Laegolas，以及随他们而来的所有同族，我们在此聚会。”

Elrond和大家一起举了杯，然后在心里暗暗对那些已经对Thranduil的美貌暴露出过分倾慕表情的精灵们叹了口气，“Prince Laegolas，和我的儿子们将会进行射箭比试为大家助兴。这虽说是小孩子的玩笑，我却也不愿过于轻视。”

然后他在一片抽气声中拿出一块恰盈一握的翠绿色宝石，一边向众人展示一边说：“比试的优胜者将成为它的主人。”慷慨的Elrond微微一笑，敏捷的捕捉到Thranduil向宝石投去探寻的目光——哦，这当然不是便宜货。

 

这场比试到底是孩子们的游戏：三个孩子每人一个靶面，靶面中心掏空并悬挂一只金铃。Legolas、Elladan和Elrohir轮流射击，最先击响金铃者为优胜者。如果有两人或以上在同一轮击响金铃，则继续比试，最先击中悬挂金铃的绳索使其断裂者胜出。

优胜条件听起来苛刻，但精灵无疑是天生的弓箭手：还没等Legolas完全从击响金铃的欣喜中回过神来， Elladan也随即击响了金铃，而一贯顽皮的Elrohir则干净利落地一口气击断了绳索。

助兴节目提前结束多少有些扫兴，但更多的精灵则纷纷为了年轻有为的Elrohir而开怀大笑，举杯祝贺。

“请恕我直言，”Thranduil放下酒杯，脸上是意义不明的罕见微笑，“正如方才我的老友Lord Elrond所言，第一场比试的优胜目标应当是击响，而不是击落金铃。”意料之中的沉默……Legolas不明所以的向父亲眨眨眼，Thranduil依旧笑得无懈可击：“让我们为Elrohir的落败惋惜；举杯迎接第二轮比试的到来。”

一片错愕的沉静中，似乎有下巴掉落的声音。

其实，说的……确实也没错。

于是来自幽暗密林的Prince Legolas，Thranduilion只好尽量忽略余光里Elrohir不服气的鬼脸（天父到底是为什么要赐予精灵洞悉一切的好视力），哀叹地看着自己不断打着颤的箭头，心里苦笑个不停：Ada啊，为什么当初在预言的时候偏偏忘了顺便说一句“最厉害的神箭手”……

 

其实也没那么紧张，手臂也还远远说不上发酸，到底是为什么抖得这么厉害？Legolas觉得还是那句“我的儿子是最好的”出了问题。

父亲最爱的宝石，父亲最爱的森林绿，父亲最爱的儿子。Legolas突然感到有些气闷，他想深呼气调整状态，可没想到随着他不算单薄的胸口一起一伏，手里的箭也离弦而去。结果自然是……连靶面都没挨着。

最终，来自瑞文戴尔的Elladan，Elrondion在大家含义暧昧的祝贺声中获得了那颗美丽的绿宝石。在第一轮就落败的Elrohir此刻却得意非常，就好像得胜的不是他兄弟，而是他自己：“来自幽暗密林的家伙怎么能这么让人失望？[注2]”

喔！瑞文戴尔伟大的领主Lord Elrond，几乎听到了自己又一根珍贵的头发掉落的声音。毕竟，作为瑞文戴尔的领主，他要做的事情有很多；而作为一个父亲，担心他的儿子是否会因为年少轻狂祸从口出就已经足够了。天父Iluvatar在上，对方甚至还是来自幽暗密林的Thranduil。虽然他的祖先曾经违背了召唤而留在中洲，但Thranduil和他伟大的父亲Oropher毫无疑问的完全继承了Orome的脾气。[注3]

Thranduil闻言转过身，但他只是一动不动的注视着Elrohir——作为一个长他好几千岁的长辈无论怎样回应都会被说成是以大欺小吧。幸好与他的母亲一样天性温和的Legolas体内继承的另一半Thranduil的精血及时苏醒，他也学父亲的样子给自己戴上有如春风般的微笑，接着说出的话却恰似初冬的寒风：“那么敢问，Elrohir，Elrondion在第一轮就落败的壮举又是幸得谁的教诲？”

传说中性格暴戾的爱财精灵王Thranduil表面平静看不出心情，只是带着满意的轻笑从鼻子里发出一句短促的：“哼！”

 

[注1]其实没有对矮人和人类诋毁或歧视的意思。Valar Manwë依照自己的想法创造的矮人，以及受到Melkor的引诱和黑暗笼罩的人类，难以与大自然神通，因此经常会做出一些破坏自然获取短期利益的事情。在与自然万物心灵相通的精灵一族看来难免显得愚昧而贪婪，况且叶子在这么小的时候受到高岭之花瑟爸爸的观念影响，免不了会这么想~_(:з)∠)_

[注2]来自Aragorn对Legolas不慎放走Golumn说过的一句话，原话是：how came the folk of Thranduil to fail in their trust.至于忽略时间线这种无耻的作法，大家可以脑补：伟大的Elrohir因为胆敢辱没九大世界著名的高岭之花Thranduil，而被写进歌里传颂，甚至于晚到近千年的养子Aragorn也仍能听到这首歌，并且更为胆大包天的复制经典~【调皮的笑~XD

[注3]与精灵交好的Valar Orome怒火骇人，其声音犹如旭日东升，响彻云霄。曾经在盛怒中追击Melkor，后者单听他愤怒的声音就害怕的逃走了。


	4. 王国明日骁勇的战士

Chap. 4

Thranduil最近心情不错。虽然他本就远没有传闻中说的那么暴戾，但像最近这般频繁的对守卫战士们真诚称赞，以及对近臣们赏赐绵绵，足以证明伟大的King Thranduil正经历着自英雄父亲战死、母亲决意西渡以来，最大的好事。

 

“Legolas在哪里？”问的漫不经心，就好像答案已经了然于心。

“在密林外围练箭，your majesty。”守卫的精灵用力挤了挤眼睛：天父啊，Thranduil在笑？！烂漫的春天和香醇的秋天仿佛一同降临到了他正站立的那一小方土地！

 

Thranduil确实在笑。

自从瑞文戴尔归来，Thranduil觉得Legolas体内继承他的那一半血液好像终于苏醒过来了。倒不是说以前的Legolas不像自己——单从外貌来看就绝不会有人质疑他们的父子关系，但Thranduil明显感觉到，自从一句话将Elrohir呛得无话可说之后，Legolas就更谙言辞之道了——这一点绝对遗传自他，绝对。

再说，最近这么勤奋的练箭，甚至瞒着父亲（如果不是精灵王在密林中安插的耳目实在众多的话）偷跑到密林练箭这股子不服输的劲头，毫无疑问就是三千年前的小Thranduil。

应该去看看他，怀着“我家有子初长成”的豪迈心情，幽暗密林的精灵王想。

 

相比起春风得意的Thranduil，不断重复“拉弓”、“放箭”这两个动作的Legolas明显心中郁结难解。他仍然清楚的记得晚宴结束随父亲道别的时候，Elladan好心好意的鼓励自己继续努力，并且礼貌得体的赞颂了King Thranduil的箭术无可比肩；但调皮捣蛋的Elrohir却故作神秘的趴在他耳边说着悄悄话：“说真的，你还跟你的Ada一起睡觉？”

才刚庆祝过30岁生日[注1]的Legolas像是在毫无防备的情况下听到了一记惊雷，久久难以恢复过来——这，有什么问题吗？

“嗖——”一支箭又从下落的叶子上端擦过。

“You missed it,”声音浑厚但透着狡猾，“again.”嗯，还有讨人厌的自大。

“谁！”年轻的精灵王子张弓转向声音的源头。

一只毛色纯净漂亮的黑豹安逸的站在Legolas箭头指向的地方，丝毫不惧怕他随时有可能拿起手中的武器发起攻击。

这不是一只普通的生灵：虽然说精灵一族生来就有与大自然的各种生物神通的能力，但Legolas确定自己是真真切切听到了那串令他感到难堪的通用语。

“你是谁？”Legolas再一次问道。

“一直黑猫而已，如你所见，my prince。”

“黑猫？真当我是小孩子吗？！”Legolas调整了一下准头，“最近密林一定是来了一群奇怪的动物，胆敢冒犯Thranduilion的神威！”

“哦？有一群这么多？”黑豹干脆将后肢弯曲，好整以暇的坐了下来。

“你，还有那个有失体面的树精！”

“他不过是不巧听见了你们的谈话罢了。”黑豹放下支撑身体的前肢，完全趴在了地上。

“他打断了我们的谈话！”无论是树精的所作所为，还是眼前黑豹的慵懒态度，都让Legolas觉得非常的心烦意乱，“非常重要的谈话！”

“哦？”黑豹竖起一只爪子，撑住了自己的头，“可是这一路上我都听见鸟儿在歌颂他是怎么救了你和你的父亲哩！”

“那是因为他们是一伙的，”Legolas轻哼一声，“他们一定在合谋肮脏的勾当！”

年轻的精灵王子自信满满，不料黑豹却突然站立起来，甚至已经拔脚迅速向自己冲过来。

“不是吧……这样就生气了？”Legolas心理活动丰富，但身体却僵硬的难以动作。黑豹启动前他的箭头还稳稳的指着他，然而一旦黑豹运动起来，Legolas就发现自己难以瞄准了。密林里运动的黑影那么多，到底哪个才是它！

“天父啊，一个精灵因为受到大自然的猎杀而死去……”刚刚还远得很的黑豹瞬间就到了Legolas的眼前，他真的被吓坏了——“Ada一定会很伤心的……”

但是，预想中的疼痛没有到来——黑豹并没有攻击他，而是咬住箭筒叼起Legolas迅速跳开，然后在另一块地面上放下了他。

Legolas万分疑惑的抬起头想要一探究竟，但黑豹根本没有在看他。

方才还柔顺光泽的黑色皮毛此刻却全部都竖了起来，黑豹从鼻腔里发出威胁的低吼，半咧着嘴露出锋利的牙，眼睛一刻不离的看着刚才Legolas所处的方向——相比起此时的黑豹，刚才的确只是一只体型较大的黑猫罢了。

 

Legolas疑惑地顺着黑豹的视线看过去。

Ada！

两千年来人人称颂、功勋等身的King Thranduil此刻竟然被死死的黏在巨蜘蛛织起的网上，动弹不得！

看来是巨蜘蛛准备攻击Legolas却被黑豹救走。因为黑豹的动作实在太快，也太出人意料，结果让刚巧发现危情、并企图施救的Thranduil扑了个空。

Legolas此时的心情就像是坐在褐袍巫师Radagast的飞兔雪橇上，这些顽皮的兔子刚刚爬上一个小山丘，却发现迎面而来的是一处低矮的水洼。Legolas一个翻身站立起来，除了张弓等待时机结果对手，他别无选择。

但巨蜘蛛显然不愿意放弃如此卓著的战果，看到Legolas瞄准自己，它立刻将蛛网举起，挟住Thranduil当做了自己的挡箭牌。

Legolas暗叫不好，正是一筹莫展，余光却瞥到黑豹正弯曲后肢压低身体——进攻的标识！

该死！这样一定会害死ada的！

然而黑豹的动作快如闪电，Legolas连阻止的企图都未能完全发出，它就已经窜到巨蜘蛛面前，挡在了它和Legolas的中间。

他到底想干什么！事到如今，Legolas已经完全搞不清黑豹是敌是友，他能做的只是尽可能的用箭头瞄准巨蜘蛛的方向，猜测可能存在的空隙——尽管在这一箭射中巨蜘蛛之前，黑豹和父亲会不会首先遭殃他并不确定，又尽管他根本连自己敢不敢发出这一箭都不确定。

黑豹又在压低前身准备俯冲了，这一次它干脆让自己锋利的牙齿完全暴露出来，发出的吼叫也越发大声，令所有生灵胆颤。但事实上，黑豹的动作很慢，似乎正不遗余力地向对手施压，却又慷慨的给予对手时间，用以判断它和Legolas谁的攻击力更强。

等的够久了，黑豹终于做足了发动进攻的信号，一跃而起向巨蜘蛛扑去。

好在不算太低等的生物即使是在极端恐惧的情况下，终究也仍然有能力做出正确的判断——如果善良的著书人愿意这样评价的话——巨蜘蛛滴着恶心的粘液，将捕获Thranduil的蛛网向黑豹进攻的方向举高，挡在自己和黑豹之间。

破绽！Legolas的眼前豁然开朗，他的箭头所指正是巨蜘蛛最为脆弱也最为致命的头部。

“NOW！”随着黑豹的一声巨吼，Legolas手中的箭呼啸着离弦而去，准确的穿过Thranduil曼妙腰线造成的空当，直接而迅速地插入巨蜘蛛的大脑。似乎还没来得及从由生到死的剧烈转变中醒悟过来，巨蜘蛛连哀嚎都没有就已经颓然倒地。

 

天恩笼罩的精灵王从容落地。即便是刚刚才从险境中脱身，Thranduil也有本事风采弥佳岿然不动，他甚至还有闲心掸掉了袖口可能存在的灰尘。

“真不愧是Thranduil之子，Oropher之孙。”黑豹也轻巧落地，转过身来看着这对美貌且英勇的精灵父子。

“Ada！”Legolas回过神来，扔下手里的弓箭用尽全身力气向Thranduil跑去。短短几步的距离Legolas却跑得胆战心惊，生怕慢了一步，父亲就会突然消失不见或者陷入新的危机。

幸好高大稳重的精灵王始终一步不动的站在那，那个从未出言承诺过的怀抱静静等待着，直到Legolas将它填满。

“我为你感到骄傲，Ion。”Thranduil满心骄傲和欣喜，伸手抚摸儿子耀眼的金发——同他如出一辙的金发。

“谢谢你，”一动不动的抱了好一会儿，Legolas才终于偷偷在父亲华丽的衣服上蹭掉眼泪，转过身向黑豹道谢，“并对我之前无礼的举动表示我的歉意。”

“再次感谢您的相助。”Thranduil也非常正式的向黑豹欠身道谢。

前一秒还英勇无比的黑豹，此刻却突然显得局促不安，它用前爪挠了挠右颊的皮毛：“不是什么大事。”Thranduil正对自己微笑的画面映入眼帘，黑豹立刻觉得自己被灼热的闪电击中了，自顾自转身就走，还险些被地上的树根绊倒。

天父的恩典啊……

 

回家的路上Legolas虽然满心激动，却一改常态没有蹦跳。他满脑子都是黑豹明察巨细的眼睛，父亲临危不惧的胆魄，Legolas发觉自己要学的还有很多。自己想要成长为一个合格的Thranduilion，无疑还有很长的路要走，但Legolas觉得自己已经跨出了第一步。

他突然想起了前些天在密林深处练箭的时候，父亲问过他一个问题。

“告诉我，Ion，”幽暗密林的王此刻仍然是站在银色的月光下，灰蓝色的眼睛荡漾着迷人的笑意。在银月下仿佛闪着光华的精灵王Thranduil微微低下头，默契的再一次抛出提问：“刚刚在射击巨蜘蛛的时候，你看到了什么？”

“我只看到了我的目标，ada。”Legolas答道。话音悦耳，透着雄心与自信。

Thranduil不再说话，只是用拇指轻轻摩挲着儿子的肩膀——与他并肩而立同向而行的，是他能够依靠和信任的儿子，王国明日骁勇的战士。

 

[注1]不是很清楚精灵的永生具体是怎么个长法……我猜想精灵应该长的比较缓慢？不太清楚成长中精灵的生理特征，所以随随便便定了一个年龄_(:з)∠)_


	5. 一根头发

Chap.5

“老实说，ada，我并不确定Lord Elrond是否仍然欢迎我们。”Legolas轻抚自己额头上的黑线，“毕竟瑞文戴尔2/3的秋酿都惨遭厄运。”

“那是它们的福气。”Thranduil从石凳上站起来，走到Legolas面前，“新的秋天就近在眼前了，ion。况且，年年都是如此，也没听说Elrond有何怨言呐？”

“可我却是听Lindir说Lord Elrond年年为此愁心掉发。”Legolas偷偷衔住下唇——但愿Lord Elrond的听力并未好到这种地步。

Thranduil听闻一脸恍然大悟，但可惜也只仅仅持续了一秒。然后他轻微歪头狡黠一笑，美不胜收：“你也可以再和那对双生子比试一下箭法。坦白而言，最近你的箭法进步很多。”

很少听到父亲这么直截了当的夸赞，Legolas在Thranduil有些热切过头的眼神里微微红了脸，但他接着又因为突然意识到了什么而微不可闻的叹了口气：“那块绿宝石既已归Elladan所有，就绝无再获得的可能了，ada。”

Thranduil因为被识破真实意图而稍微尴尬的轻咳一声，但很快就又笑得十足得意：“Ion，这世界上如果有一件事是永远都不能小看的，那就是瑞文戴尔的金库。”

Legolas在巨大的震惊中瞠目结舌，动作机械却快速的提起放在石桌上的箭筒扔下一句“我去密林练箭”，然后就头也不回的离开了。留下Thranduil独自一人怅然若失：这好像是……Legolas第一次拒绝他……

 

夏季的幽暗密林跟春季其实并没有太大差别，但是如果观察的足够仔细，就仍能发现秋季的林绿透着一股微妙的清香。那是由为数不多敢于盛开花朵的树发出的。可即便它们选择战胜恐惧，也仍会将那些花朵隐秘的藏起来——美丽固然值得被欣赏，但显然也更值得被珍惜。

在这样的境况里，有一棵树就显得格外的刺眼。

“你真是个奇怪的树精。”Legolas的脑袋微微倾斜，明亮的眼睛和微翘的嘴角满是戏谑的味道。天父在上，他就是这样开发出了另一项得自Thranduil的真传。

“如果是针对我头上美丽的花，我想Prince Legolas没有必要重复表示您的惊讶。”树精嚯嚯的笑着，好像所说的话不过是无伤大雅的寒暄。

“那么四处走动？我想这并不是一只正常树精该有的行为。”Legolas眼光突然变得犀利，就好像要从中迸出刺眼的光，然而比那光更快的是他抽箭拨弦的动作。

“用不着这样吧……”如果说上一次见面Legolas还仍然是一个需要保护的王子，那么现在站在树精眼前的就是一个有能力施加保护的战士。Legolas成长的速度实在快的惊人，以至于看到他的箭头指向自己，树精竟然有一瞬间的慌神。“唉，我到处走动是为了让更多的生灵欣赏美嘛！你看看，如果没有红花，树林得多寂寞啊！”

“哦？”Legolas闻言一笑，顺势放下了弓箭，“那不如送我ada几枝，好让Mirkwood的臣民也一睹这绝世风采。”

“哟！”树精冲Legolas吹了个口哨，“小小年纪就学人送花？” 

完全没有料到会被这样回答，Legolas一下子羞赧的无以复加，信口搪塞：“儿子给父亲送花……有什么……奇怪的吗？”

“嚯嚯！可不奇怪的嘛……”树精被如此不受撩拨的Legolas逗得直笑，枝头落下几朵夏花鲜艳如血。Legolas看着掉落的红花倍感可惜，止不住连表情也显出些懊恼。树精把Legolas的表现尽收眼底，终于还是松了口：“这样吧，Prince Legolas，用你父王的一根头发来换！”

“精灵的头发怎么能轻易送出？”Legolas几乎是立即出声否定。

“树精的树枝也不会更甚。”说完，它又得寸进尺的抖落些树叶：“或许，你还可以用这些花枝给英俊的精灵王做一顶王冠。”

“成交！”听到王冠，Legolas觉得自己胸口有些发痒——如此美丽的花装饰下的王冠，和如此美丽的王冠装饰下的父亲——天恩庇佑的Silvan精灵王理应值得一座风华非凡的桂冠。“明天中午我来这里找你！”

“静候大驾。”

 

虽然答应的欢快爽快以及痛快，但究竟要怎么实施Legolas却还犹豫未定。

难不成要直接跟父亲说要一根头发吗？这未免也太难为情了。趁父亲睡觉的时候？一贯浅眠的父亲绝不会毫无察觉。在床头找找看有没有不小心掉落的？开什么玩笑。

“Ion？”正在讲解精灵史的Thranduil从地图旁回过头来，眼睛里写满了疑惑。且不说上课走神这样的事情过去30多年间本就绝无仅有，单说从中午练箭归来Legolas就开始有意无意的盯着自己的头顶看——从两人的身高上来说，这种费力的事情绝不是巧合——Thranduil不禁有些头皮发麻。

“是的，ada。”Legolas羞愧的摸了摸自己的鼻尖，“Mim出卖了Túrin，杀害了Beleg。”

“事实上，强劲之弩[注1]并没有在这里被折断。”Thranduil轻吸一口气，幸而精灵王对自己儿子的教导有完全的耐心，“休息一会，我们再讲一次Nargothrond的事情吧。[注2]”

愁云惨淡的Thranduil半躺在宽阔的藤椅上，静静观察着Legolas，而后者竟然正继续刚才的走神而浑然不知。Thranduil心情复杂而微妙，他用自己的眼神从容的勾画儿子身体的轮廓——不知是否因为近日的繁忙，自认是一个合格父亲的Thranduil也不得不承认，Legolas在自己不知觉间已经成熟了许多：说他是个孩子吧，未免年轻了些；说他是个青年吧，又未免成熟了些。[注3] 虽说Legolas还未成年，但他的的确确如自己所愿长成了大自然最美妙的精灵。Thranduil怀疑现在是否还会有人妄图用“漂亮”一类的词形容Legolas，毕竟Legolas挺拔的身姿，眉宇间散发出的魄力和果敢首先就不会答应。究竟是什么时候呢？Legolas究竟是什么时候变得如此挺拔勃发的呢？

如果没有想起早晨Legolas一口回决了自己提出的去瑞文戴尔的提议，Thranduil此刻的心情一定是豪迈又骄傲的。但是多亏了他出类拔萃的记忆力，所向披靡的传奇精灵王Thranduil心里正千头百绪五味陈杂，他几乎已经看到了成年后的Legolas挥手离开自己的画面。

哦，岁月啊！喔，成长哪！

“Ada？”对Thranduil剧烈的心理活动毫不知情的Legolas伸出手在父亲眼前晃了晃，“你在想什么？”

“没什么。”Thranduil伸手揽过儿子线条优美的脖颈，Legolas顺势跪坐下来，将头枕在父亲的大腿，细心感觉父亲双手正整理自己脑后已经有些松散的发辫。

“Ada！”灵光一闪的Legolas突然直起身，着实吓了Thranduil一跳：“我给您梳头吧？！”

Thranduil惊骇之余眼神复杂的打量着Legolas，一时间房间安静的让人焦虑。然后，历经千辛万苦终于回过神来的Thranduil连连摆手说着“I’m fine”，扔下失望的Legolas优雅但迅速的逃离了书房，直到就寝都没有再出现过了。

 

月华西上，整片密林都被曼妙的宁静安详笼罩着，只除了躺在Legolas身边毫无睡意的Thranduil。

他用了一整个下午，回忆了有了Legolas陪伴的这整整30年的时间。Legolas在身边陪伴自己度过无数祥和的夜晚，稚气的歌声抚慰自己的伤心难过，无忌的童言点亮自己黯淡的情绪，机智懂事的行为给欢喜的时刻锦上添花。但男孩总会长大，大到产生离开的想法，大到对父权发出挑战。

Thranduil长长的叹了一口气。

若真的到了这个时候，也是难以抵抗的天父的旨意吧。

其实……向儿子低个头……也不是什么大不了的事情吧？就算是想要摸一摸精灵一族最为自恃骄傲的头部，也……不过是……小孩子的好奇而已吧？

在难以抑制的沮丧中，不可一世的Thranduil认命似的轻轻合眼，轻喃出声：“做你想做的吧，ion。”

明明声音微不可闻连只虫子都惊不醒，Legolas却在黑暗里一下子睁大了眼睛，动作敏捷的侧身转向Thranduil。而我们高大英勇惊若天人自带柔光的Thranduil则在头皮微微的刺痛中，惊慌无措地僵硬了良久。

 

 

[注1] Beleg是灰精灵王国Doriath的一员大将，是Túrin的好基友（哪里不对？），他的名字的含义就是“强弩”。Túrin是第一纪元的一个悲情英雄，传说是当时最美的男人（ˉ﹃ˉ）。矮人Mim对精灵的嫉妒使他出卖了Túrin和Beleg，致使Túrin被Orcs抓走，Beleg身受重伤，但在Mim企图杀害Beleg的时候，Beleg及时苏醒并吓跑了Mim。

[注2] Nargothrond是Finarfin精灵家族的王国。被矮人出卖之后，Túrin又被Beleg和Gwindor从Orcs手中救出来，并且误杀了Beleg（负心汉！）。在巨大的悲痛中，Túrin被Gwindor带入Nargothrond隐姓埋名，并在那里逐渐培养出影响力。最终由于他的固执，Nargothrond陷落。这已经是距离叶子说的那段历史之后很久的事情了，你们看看乖巧可爱的小叶子到底走神了多久！

[注3]原句是大仲马形容达塔尼昂，原句是：说他是青年，似乎显得太年轻了些；要说是个孩子罢，似乎又老了些。但我始终觉得按照中文的习惯直译有点不对，翻译时应该反过来orz【没错我就是那种自己什么都不会还就是喜欢给别人挑刺的渣渣

[注4]其实我也不知道叶子是啥时候出生的，也没有去费心考证。如果有知道的菇凉，请告诉我一下~不过这里就这么写了哈~另外，关于叶子的母上大人，我在经历痛苦的权衡之后，还是决定不写她。不然就有些复杂了……没打算写成长篇_(:з)∠)_


	6. good animal

Chap.6

横贯幽暗密林北部的密林河发源于灰色山脉，每当夏天来临河水会稍有上涨，但仍然清缓如镜。偶尔一两片树叶顺水漂流，就会给树干上的光斑留下一个可爱的缺口。

幽暗密林的夏天虽不比瑞文戴尔的恢弘壮丽和洛丝萝林的繁花似锦，但立在黑暗生物的包围之中却恰恰生出一些安宁的味道，这是一种被守护着的安心的感觉。正是因为如此，Legolas始终最为钟爱密林，尤其喜欢在宫殿南面临河散步。但是今天，Legolas有一种万物都暗淡失色之感。

只因他的父亲，Silvan集大能的精灵王Thranduil，头戴花冠，正与他在风中徐行。

Legola回忆起昨日中午将Thranduil金色的发丝带去密林交换树枝时，树精那一副意料之外情理之中的样子，表情却透着些得意，使Legolas隐隐怀疑自己是不是做了亏本的买卖。不过父亲似乎很喜欢自己亲手雕琢的王冠，无论是对随行的侍卫队还是身边的近臣都是一通暗示，就差没往自己头上插一块牌子，上面写着四个大字：儿子送的。

这样的父亲也颇为可爱。

Legolas呆呆地望着Thranduil一脸止不住的笑意，阳光下好像正闪闪散发着迷人的光。

 

“Leggie~~！[注1]”空中传来熟悉的声音。

猛地回过神的Legolas仰头朝声源方向看去，众鹰之王Thorondor矫健的身影划破幽暗密林的上空。林谷双子Elladan和Elrohir正坐在鹰王的脊背上朝Legolas兴奋挥手。

“日安，King Thranduil。几百年不见，你倒是越发动人了。”Thorondor的声音雄浑有力，每一个音节都像是在为他几千年来的光辉事迹作注。

“日安，我的朋友Thorondor。”精灵王丝毫没有在意鹰王话里的调侃，足见他的好心情。

话音刚落，鹰王就在调皮鬼Elrohir的示意下突然朝Legolas俯冲下来，大吃一惊的Legolas好狼狈才躲了过去，惊魂未定的朝天空投去疑惑的眼神。这下子，连Thranduil都笑出了声。

听到父亲的声音里明显带了取笑的成分，Legolas颇为不服气的抽箭上弦，一双明亮的大眼睛丝毫不闪避逆行的光线。“咻——”的一声，带着幽暗密林皇家标识的箭精准的从Elrohir的耳边掠过。

“真不愧是你的儿子，Thranduil。”

空中传来Thorondor和Elladan爽朗的笑声，Legolas终于略感得意的放下弓箭，朝Elrohir喊得中气十足：“把白宝石红宝石蓝宝石全都准备好，folk of Mirkwood不日必定到访瑞文戴尔。”

Thranduil闻言为之一振，在心中默默比了一个胜利的手势，然后面带笑意地目送鹰王和林谷双子离去。

 

“Ada，你曾经搭乘众鹰之王Thorondor的羽翼在空中翱翔吗？”前一秒刚刚得了宁静，Legolas的脑袋里就有立刻生出了疯狂的念头。

“我还没有那个荣幸。”Thranduil轻笑着微微挑眉，“在想什么，ion？”

“唔……”Legolas快速费心组织了一下语言，“我觉得您应该拥有一只属于自己的独一无二的坐骑。”

“哦？”

“不是马的那一种。”

Thranduil为儿子的贴心感动了一把，但他表面上并未作出任何反应，连语气都是淡淡的：“这样一来，那我岂不会失去不少和你单独散步的机会吗？”

哦我一定脸红了，并且笑得有损一个王子的形象——Legolas在不明所以的微微颤抖中这样想——不过，管他呢！

 

虽然被这么温柔的拒绝了，但想要带给父亲一只独一无二的神骑的想法却在Legolas的脑袋里生了根。他首先想到的是那只黑豹——它机智果断与矫健优雅，一定是最适合Thranduil的坐骑。

于是Legolas再一次进入了幽暗密林，但是在一片幽深的丛林绿中，却连黑豹的影子也没看到。

失望之余突然听到古树背后有什么在沙沙作响，Legolas好奇的绕过树干想一探究竟。本以为自己已经足够蹑手蹑脚了，树干后的善良生物却一副受到巨大惊吓的笨拙模样。

这是一只异常巨大而异常美丽的麋鹿[注2]。

Legolas一颗柔软的小心脏瞬间就被麋鹿漂亮的大眼睛融化了，他小心翼翼的伸出手想要抚摸麋鹿光亮的皮毛，而麋鹿竟然也顺从的在他手心蹭了蹭。手心传来温热且柔滑的触感，Legolas不禁轻呼出声。

那只豹子太傲慢，不要也罢！——被迷住的Legolas几乎立即倒戈改变了心意——还是找个听话的good animal吧！

“我知道你在想什么，小王子。”然而麋鹿却突然开口说话了，用的居然还是精灵语。

“咦？”Legolas有一瞬间的迟疑，但他实在是太想帮父亲收复这只麋鹿了，“那么，你是否愿意呢？”

“为什么King Thranduil不亲自来向我说明呢？”麋鹿的语气有些似曾相识的骄傲，但可怜的Legolas已经被它大眼睛上呼扇呼扇的长睫毛迷得神魂颠倒了。

“这是我想要给父亲的惊喜！”

Legolas的语气里一旦带有强烈的期待，再配上闪烁不停的蔚蓝色眼眸，就连Thranduil都很难拒绝他的请求，更别说一只傻乎乎的麋鹿了。于是身形健硕皮毛油亮的麋鹿来回垫了垫脚，又一次心软了：“那么好吧，乖巧懂事的Prince Legolas，我愿意归顺你的父王King Thranduil，只要你能如我所愿为我带来西天的月亮，Belegaer的海水，和永不停息的风。”

“嘿！”Legolas猛地从自己的臆想中醒过来，“这和拒绝我有什么分别！”

“当然有，your grace.”麋鹿向后退了一小步，留出足够的空间。事实上，它从刚刚起就一直在担心自己的鹿角会伤害到英气非凡的Prince Legolas——喔，爱美之心，可不光是人皆有之，“还是说，你就此放弃了呢？”

“Of course not.”骨子里和他父亲一样争强好胜绝不服软的Legolas言辞坚定，这只麋鹿他要定了！

 

“最近有什么烦心事吗？”Thranduil随意搅拌着碗里的果子，轻轻松松的看穿了Legolas的苦恼。

“唔……”Legolas猛地回过神来，看到父亲淡淡的表情下掩饰不住的关心，不由心头一暖。

“说来听听？”Thranduil放下手里的银质餐具，“我想断不会是受了什么委屈吧？”

“谁敢给我委屈受啊！”Legolas哭笑不得，然后换上一脸谄媚，得心应手：“Ada，是不是无论我向你索要什么你都会给我？”

Thranduil笑得一脸了然，就好像早就知道Legolas会问他这个问题。

“当然不是。”Thranduil暗暗将Legolas疑惑又带点失落的表情尽数看在眼里，接着又不急不慢的抛出下文：“如果你要天上的星辰，我可没办法给你。”

“Ada！”发现自己受了嘲弄的Legolas噗嗤一声笑出来，提起来的心又稳稳的落了下去。

“Ion，你要明白。星辰之所以为星辰，就是因为他们闪烁在天空，为所有人点亮黑暗。如果有人将它据为己有，它们就不再受星后Varda的福荫，不能再为黑暗中的生灵照亮归路，也就不能称之为星星了。”

Legolas觉得自己浑身都腾起一股异样的感觉，但他无法形容。他并不是没有见过父亲俯视臣民慷概陈词时的豪气干云，也不是没有见过父亲高坐王位下达指令的不怒自威，他当然也见过父亲对自己循循善诱的耐心十足。然而今天，Legolas觉得自己就好像是第一次从父亲的眼里看到了深远睿智之光，带了些阅尽世事的洞明和遗世独立的圣洁，美妙不可方物。Legolas觉得自己被这样的父亲深深的吸引了，微妙的欣喜里，不由得掺杂了些难以言喻的酸楚。

这种异样的感觉一直到跟麋鹿约定好的那天都没有完全消失，一路走过去Legolas的心跳还是节奏诡异。

“我要的东西带来了吗？”麋鹿看出Legolas表情忐忑，估摸着他是没办法如约，于是有些调皮的忽闪它的大眼睛。但是Legolas敏锐的从麋鹿轻浮的语气中回过神来，摊开自己的左手。

麋鹿看着Legolas的手心不禁有些生气， “我向你索要月亮，你却用一个破瓶子充数吗？”它原以为至少会是弯月形状的宝石。

正在这时，一片黑云从他们头顶飘过，遮住了太阳，让密林刹那间幽暗无光。只有Legolas手心的锥形瓶明亮耀眼，华光四溢。

那是一瓶皎洁的月光[注3]。

黑云散去，载着西天月华的锥形瓶又一次看起来平凡无奇了，但是只要是见过那光的生灵，都已经永远无法忘记。

“没有月光，月亮又怎么能成其为月亮？”Legolas笑问目瞪口呆的麋鹿，后者轻哼一声，又问：“那Belegaer的海水呢？”

Legolas又不动声色的摊开右手，相同形状的容器里看似空无一物，但娇艳的阳光折射出的七彩斑斓却又说明了一切。

“哦？”麋鹿暗暗有些愠怒，站在原地一动不动的盯着Legolas，“这么说Prince Legolas在两天内去到了西海，又折返而归了吗？”

“何必劳此一举。”Legolas得意时笑容像极了Thranduil，“这是密林河的河水。不过既然众水主宰Ulmo在所有的深海河流中都能来去自如，河水海水又有什么分别呢？”

听到Legolas这样机敏的回答，麋鹿不禁略感折服。于是它向前走了几步让自己更加靠近Legolas，调笑道：“那么当我向你要求永不停息的风，你就会给我一瓶空气吗？”

Legolas看到麋鹿靠近自己，心知它已经接受了前两个答案。他调皮的眨眨眼睛：“怎么会呢？如果我把它装进瓶子里，风不就停息了吗？”

麋鹿问：“所以，殿下难道要凭空摊开双手，说那就是允诺过我的风？”

Legolas闻言眼睛里突然亮起了耀眼的光，连带声音也变得中气十足。他收起笑容，语气不卑不亢：“用你健壮的脊背托起我的父王，用你奔跑的铁蹄踏遍世界的角落，Valar Manwë就与你同在。King Thranduil的精神之火不黯，你耳边的风声就永不停息！”

麋鹿万没有想到Legolas小小年纪便说出如此的豪言壮语，不由得怔住了，仿佛站在自己眼前的就是Thranduil本人。他在不知不觉中已经迈步走向Legolas面前低下了高昂的头颅。

它说：“At your service, your grace.”

 

[注1]严格来说，Elrohir是不会用这个名字称呼叶子的，但是我在askme上看到他这么喊叶子，觉得好萌啊！！！！好吧……我是萌点怪异星人_(:з)∠)_

[注2]到底是什么鹿其实我也不清楚的说>//////<但是大家都说是麋鹿，那就是麋鹿吧……那么大身形，那么大的鹿角，应该也差不多吧orz

[注3]参见Lady Galadriel赠送给Frodo和Merry的那瓶星光。因为实在是不知道那个瓶子叫啥…………


	7. 密林的战争

Chap. 7

精灵不是好战的生物，如果他们拿起武器，他们必已别无选择。

 

Thranduil俯视着检阅他的军队，目光敏锐的捕捉到几个忍不住偷瞄自己的精灵。他叹了口气，决定不予追究，毕竟这只麋鹿的确是过于漂亮也过于高大了，根本逃不过好奇的眼睛。

最近巨蜘蛛活动频繁，不仅幽暗密林的花草树木惨遭蹂躏，就连袭击精灵的次数也大有增长，足以证明巨蜘蛛的气焰嚣张。况且单是听说巨蜘蛛曾两次企图攻击King Thranduil和Prince Legolas，精灵们就已经个个剑拔弩张，誓要惩戒那些愚蠢又残暴的黑暗生物。因此，当巡林官Tulus和近身侍卫长Tauriel[注1]提出进行一次小型的猎杀巨蜘蛛行动以示警告时，Thranduil几乎立刻就答应了。现在的集结，就是为了即将开始的猎杀行动。

King Thranduil抬手向军队示意。随后，训练有素的军队迅速解散至各自的埋伏地点，只留下随Thranduil出战的一队人马。

Thranduil骑着Legolas驯获的那只比骏马还要高大的麋鹿走在队伍的最前面，不可抑制的回想起前一天午后，Legolas骑着麋鹿回到宫殿时的满脸兴奋和自鸣得意。Thranduil对于这份珍贵的礼物自然是惊喜不已，但更多的却是来自于阳光下成竹在胸意气风发的少年——说的再夸张些，在奇花异草满目琳琅的殿后花园中，在硕大健美难以忽视的麋鹿旁，Thranduil确确实实只看到了Legolas灿烂阳光下的笑容。

Thranduil半心半意的抚摸着麋鹿漂亮的皮毛，甚至听Legolas眉飞色舞地讲述麋鹿的来历时也有些心不在焉，他只是专心致志的看着Legolas，耐心的等待Legolas扑到自己怀里，好让Thranduil在他的额头上印上一个美妙的吻。

然而Legolas没有这样做——拥抱的时间过于短暂，才刚刚接触到Thranduil的身体Legolas就突然像是触到了一杯滚烫的热茶一样放开了手，在Thranduil疑惑的眼神里尴尬不已。

幸好Tauriel的到来及时打破了尴尬的沉默。

“Your majesty，巡林官Tulus报告说北面的巡林队再一次遭到巨蜘蛛的攻击，已经被击退，但有两名精灵受了重伤。”

“这已经是这十天来的第三起了。”Legolas的语气听起来惊讶且愤怒。

“Aye, your grace，如果不算轻度的骚扰行为。”Tauriel补充道。

Thranduil没有说话，但严峻的表情暴露了他的不悦。

“是时候该给那些恶心的鼻涕虫一点教训了！”Legolas扬了扬手里的弓，一副立即就能奔赴战场的样子。

“事实上，Your majesty，Tulus和我也都赞成反击，予以惩戒。”女性精灵大多是优雅文静的，但Tauriel似乎天生就是一个战士，就连她说话的语气都铿锵有力掷地有声。

Thranduil经历了短暂的思考，然后对Tauriel下令：“集结30名弓箭手和20名剑士，立刻跟着我向受到攻击的地点出发。就让这些可怜的巨蜘蛛为伤害我的臣民付出代价。”

“Aye, your majesty.”Tauriel提剑行礼，领旨离去。

“那么，我们也去准备一下？”Legolas歪头一笑，将散在肩膀上的头发拨到耳后，蓄势待发。

“不，你留在这里，ion。”Thranduil虽然已经对Legolas的失落有所准备，但却还是被他满脸的不可置信狠狠戳中。

“我不小了，ada！”Legolas试图说服父亲。

“不容争辩。”不再忍心看Legolas的表情，Thranduil骑上麋鹿快步朝殿外离开。

 

想到这里，Thranduil不自觉的摇了摇头。他固然受不了Legolas失望的表情，但他更受不了Legolas受伤的样子。

 

行至此处，已经隐约可以看到巨蜘蛛庞大的身影，树木发出的惨叫更是从刚刚起就不绝于耳。Thranduil将右手举高到耳尖的位置，隐藏在树林中的精灵随之整齐划一的射出箭矢，五只巨蜘蛛无声倒地，更远处的巨蜘蛛也停止了动作，愣了愣神，然后迅速向Thranduil及身边的精灵围拢。

Thranduil抬手，又是一阵箭雨，爬在蜘蛛群前面的六只也中箭倒地。但是这一股巨蜘蛛的数量比往常Tulus报告的数量要多得多，虽然弓箭手几次箭雨攻击过去，所有的巨蜘蛛都已经倒地而死，但得益于它们庞大的身躯，数十只Orcs在巨蜘蛛的掩护下已经成功靠近了Thranduil的队伍。

Thranduil拔剑出鞘，躲在树丛里的弓箭手也纷纷丢弃掩护，准备迎接近身战。伟大的King Thranduil首先骑着巨大的麋鹿冲了出去，剑士们紧随其后杀进了orcs的队伍。

麋鹿用自己巨大的角不断撞开迎面袭来的orcs，少有几个得以接近Thranduil的也被他身边的侍卫斩杀，只有一两只orcs有幸能被King Thranduil手刃。

Thranduil扫视着这个小型的战场，估计着胜利结束的时间，突然留意到一个背着箭筒手持短剑的身影像极了Legolas。但是那只精灵穿着普通的战服，连帽披风还把头发死死遮挡住，无从辨认。

正当Thranduil难以确定，那只精灵居然得意忘形的高喊：“For the King！”然后又继续投入战斗。

Thranduil一下子认出了Legolas的声音，他生气的朝Legolas走去，后者居然还浑然不知的继续与orc缠斗。精灵王扬剑流畅优美，给了那只胆大包天的orcs一个干净利落，看到orc倒地的Legolas转过身来准备道谢，却意外的看到了父亲怒不可遏的脸。

“Don’t you dare……”Thranduil盛怒中的责备被Legolas突然瞪大的眼睛和猛地向后扯动的头打断了——他的后背被袭击了。Thranduil本能的伸手接住倒下的Legolas，在他回过神之前，偷袭Legolas的orcs已经被一剑劈成了两半，浑浊的深色血液溅了一地。

“Ion！”Thranduil死死的盯着怀里Legolas，自己的额头也跟儿子一样渗出了细密的汗珠。

“对不起，ada。”已经疼得脸色惨白的Legolas，语气里却还是对父亲满满的歉意。Thranduil心疼的无以复加，他用袖口轻轻擦拭Legolas脸上的汗，然后小心翼翼的将Legolas托上早就来到自己身边的麋鹿背上，与它短暂的交换了一个眼神。

Thranduil没有转头去看麋鹿稳稳的驮着Legolas疾步离去的背影，而是抬起了手中的宝剑，缓步走入战场。一个又一个orcs倒在他的脚下，却连Thranduil的视线余光都没有得到。

身经百战的Thranduil在那次密林猎杀行动后，几乎成了精灵们眼中的战神。然而，没有任何一支歌谣记录这次的行动，因为就连精灵都不忍描述orcs的尸横遍野，在Thranduil愤怒的剑刃下，所有的orcs都被砍成了碎片，满地的黑色血液混杂着残破的肢体，只有阅尽世事的年迈树精才敢于在战后掩埋它们的尸体，只因那毫无生气的肉泥仍然散发着Thranduil的怒气。

 

深知Thranduil爱子心切，最善于医治的精灵在Thranduil回宫的第一时间，就连忙向他报告了Legolas已经在休养康复之中的消息。Thranduil这时才感觉到神智又重新回到自己的身体里，他顿住了前往Legolas卧室的脚步，低头打量自己一身发臭的orcs之血，还是决定先去沐浴更衣。

只用了极短的时间，Thranduil就已经换上干净朴素的便服，头发上沾染的泥土和血液都已经洗掉了，只有依然纠结的眉心残留着战争的痕迹。

他轻声走进Legolas的房间，后者因为持续的疼痛正在俯卧浅眠。Thranduil走近Legolas，极轻的抚摸Legolas的侧脸，但是如此轻的力道，却仍使Legolas疼得直抽气。Thranduil觉得自己的心都揪作了一团，好像Legolas的背部所承受的疼痛，都百倍千倍的加诸他敏感的心器。

Thranduil久久的温柔凝视Legolas并不安稳的睡脸，然后将左手轻轻拢在Legolas伤处的上方，低低缓缓地唱起了精灵之歌，直到Legolas在美妙的歌声中舒展了眉毛，疼痛得以缓解。一曲唱罢，Thranduil又在床边静坐了良久，他几乎是一动不动的看着Legolas——他差点就失去了的Legolas。直到月亮已经高高的挂在稀星的夜空，Thranduil才终于俯身在Legolas的额头印上一吻，起身离去。

房门被轻轻关上之前，Thranduil又站在门口最后确认了一次Legolas是真的安稳的睡着。然而就在Thranduil转身的下一刻，Legolas却在黑暗中睁开了眼睛。他伸出右手覆盖上刚刚Thranduil吻的位置，在莫名其妙的欣喜中加速了心跳。

 

[注1]Tulus人物抄袭（自重）于鹿大的《伊露维塔逸歌》，因为我不知道Mirkwood有哪些人啊，找个帮手都木有QAQ Tauriel是新加的那个女性精灵角色，但她的职位是啥我也不是很清楚，感觉像是御前侍卫之类的？


	8. 北密林之王

Chap.8

Thranduil刚走出Legolas的房间，Tulus就立即迎了上来。精灵王看出Tulus一副有话要说的样子，于是随即停住了离开的脚步，转身面向Tulus。

“我王，愿王子殿下无恙。”Tulus以右手抚心，向Thranduil行了一个简单的君礼。

“Legolas已经好多了。”Thranduil点了点头，应答道。Thranduil和Tulus已经有上千年的友谊，今夜Tulus却如此礼数周到，足以预见他们将要谈到的是一个大胆的话题，于是Thranduil对Tulus说：“我的朋友，Tulus，你有话大可直说。”

Tulus听到他的王这样说，便也开门见山：“Your majesty，幽暗密林的精灵王，您一定深知自己对这片森林和这里的精灵有着难以推卸的责任。”

Thranduil听完没有接话，表情严肃。

于是Tulus接着说：“今天当您下令全数追歼orcs时，我虽别无选择的执行了您的命令，却也希望您明白，我并不赞同这个决定，您在盛怒之下欠缺周全考虑的决定。我能体会您着急愤怒的心情，但Prince Legolas不应该成为您的弱点。”Tulus看到Thranduil的怒火重新燃烧起来，他虽然心有畏怯仍然也坚持说完最后一句话：“这对您，对Prince Legolas，对所有的精灵都不会是件好事。”

Thranduil深深的吸了一口气，最终还是对老友忍住了怒火，但语气仍然冰冷不留情面：“Tulus，我的确是精灵王，但我也是一个父亲。我并不觉得一个父亲挚爱他的儿子有什么不对。收回你的话吧，在我真正动怒之前。”然后他便头也不回的转身离开。

虽然严词反驳了Tulus的劝谏，但贤明老道的精灵王还是将Tulus的话听在了心里，一时觉得胸中郁结难解，不知不觉居然走到了麋鹿的住处。一人一鹿隔着一条石板路沉默对视，最终Thranduil还是迈步走近。

他用指尖梳理着麋鹿不长不短的漂亮毛发，轻声问：“连你觉得我今天太冲动了吗？”

“Aye, your majesty.”麋鹿倒也回答的干脆。

微微吃惊的Thranduil不由得停下手里的动作，专心等待下文。

“正是因为我们现在的力量不足以铲平黑暗势力，所以一直以来都只是小惩大诫，在万不得已时才会出兵猎杀，为的就是以此提醒它们不可越界，换得双方短时的和平。这一段时间，黑暗势力的做法固然是招来杀身之祸的主要原因；但是，我王，今日的残杀也大大越过了我们的界限。这无疑会激怒黑暗势力，很有可能引致反扑。”麋鹿一口气说完这么一长串，然后留心观察着Thranduil的反应。

Thranduil自知理亏，也不申辩。

麋鹿从Thranduil的表情得知精灵几经起伏的心情已经渐渐平静下来，也勉勉强强的接受了自己那番话，于是它弯曲前肢欠下身去：“我自知没有资格评判您的得失，请您饶恕，your majesty.”

Thranduil微微一笑，疲态尽显：“森林之神Druid又何必自谦。” [注1]

被识破的神祇在轻微的惊讶中窘迫不已，忍不住问道：“你什么时候知道的？”

从容镇定的精灵王不再应答，轻轻颔首后便转身离开。被称作Druid的麋鹿这才突猛然记起，当自己从蜘蛛网上救出Thranduil之后，精灵王对自己说的是：My sincere gratitude, again.

 

 

第二天日上三竿，莫名兴奋至深夜的Legolas才从沉睡中缓缓苏醒过来，他在窗外泄进的阳光下站起，尝试着扭动自己的腰背，惊讶的发现伤处已经完全痊愈——King Thranduil在医治方面显然也足够神通广大。

Prince Legolas精心设计的房间里那扇精美的窗户正对繁花似锦的殿后花园，他向窗外望去，正好遇上了Thranduil仰头探视的目光。Thranduil微笑着向Legolas招手，示意他去他的身边。

Legolas仍然对于自己所犯的错误感到羞赧，但是也只能别无选择的穿上鞋子，他才不要再犯一次同样的错误；除此之外，Legolas也的的确确，非常的，想念他的父亲——毕竟前一个夜晚他都不在身边。临出门，忐忑不安的精灵王子突然想起了一件事：那只麋鹿也在父亲身边，难道鹿也需要遛不成？

 

当Legolas匆忙的脚步踏上花园的石板时，Tulus和Tauriel也到了，甚至连褐袍巫师Radagast也带着他的兔子站在麋鹿旁边。疑惑不解的Legolas以为父亲临时有事要商议，于是准备离开。但Thranduil叫住了他，并再一次朝他招手。

在所有人的目光打量下，Legolas心虚的红了脸，就像他5岁时偷偷将守卫精灵的头发绑在一起害他们摔跤，捂着肚子忍笑到内伤一转头却看见了目睹全过程的Thranduil时的表情一样。但Thranduil似乎是故意根本不提Legolas违命出战的事情。他让Legolas站到自己的身边，然后对众人说：“我们亲密的朋友，Radagast the Brown，向我们传来了Orcs正预备反扑的消息。我想听听各位的想法。”

“适当的反击，your majesty.”Tauriel首先发声。

“不可，”Tulus仍然坚持他的主张，况且第一眼看到Thranduil的表情，他就知道精灵王已经恢复了他一贯的理智，多多少少也赞同了自己的顾虑，“不能过多的刺激他们。”

Legolas静静的听着不敢擅自插话，但是接着就听到了父亲的语气温和，还带着患得患失的试探：“Ion，你的想法呢？”

Legolas还在惊讶中回不过神来，但是Thranduil略有期待的眼神就落在了他眼中。他不由自主的低了头不去看Thranduil，好像只有这样他才能说出自己的心中所想：“抵抗是必要的，但我不赞成正面迎击。诚如各位所知，今日的攻击正是因为……我们昨日过度刺激了黑暗势力，加剧这种刺激不会是一个好的选择。”

Radagast听了Legolas的话似乎很赞同，继而朝他转过身来，顺手取下头顶的帽子，不小心露出了额头上的鸟窝和一道白色的鸟粪。忍俊不禁的Legolas不由得放松了许多，他抬头坦然迎接父亲的目光，继续说：“我想，我们可以使用精灵的魔法，或者向密林的善良生灵请求帮助，将他们困在树林里，软化他们的攻击。”内疚或许还残留，但由于心虚于自己的错误而胆怯猥琐的Legolas已经消失了——这一刻Thranduil清楚的看到，那个英气蓬勃的精灵王子又回来了。语气里透着的自信和果敢，甚至吸引了那只硕大的麋鹿抬起头来用它明亮的大眼睛仔细的打量Legolas。作为回礼Legolas也调皮的朝他的好朋友眨了眨眼睛。

这时两只小鸟不约而至，叽叽喳喳的飞到Radagast的身边，不停的盘旋叽叫。褐袍巫师专心的听着，然后不无沉重地告诉大家，Orcs已经在向宫殿外围行进的路上了。

Thranduil下令Tulus和Tauriel集结军队以防万一，又让Radagast回殿里休息。然后藏不住得意表情的精灵王手持魔杖和宝剑，在Legolas和麋鹿的跟随下，向外围走去。

当他们到达密林入口时，精灵大军已经整齐的列队于此了。这一次Thranduil径直走到军队的最前端，在Legolas略带担心的视线里高高举起了手里的魔杖和宝剑，嘴里哼起了晦涩不明的歌谣。当少有荣幸听到King Thranduil唱歌的精灵们还沉醉在天籁中时，森林里已经渐渐腾起了薄雾，就像Thranduil的歌声一样，悠荡徘徊在树木之间，然后越来越浓，直到完全看不清密林内部。

Thranduil停止了歌唱，也放下了魔杖和宝剑，整支肃立的精灵大军都在静静的等待，直到森林里渐渐传来了Orcs行军的声音和不断的咒骂。声音越来越小——疑惧参半的Orcs减慢了行进的步伐——甚至最终停了下来。短暂又微妙的沉静之后，森林里又发出了异响，其中还掺杂着一些orcs的惨叫。

精灵们虽然不解缘由，但也都明白这一次的袭击已经被扼制在了萌芽中。

亲眼看见这一切的Legolas和其他所有精灵一样，对Thranduil充满了敬佩和倾慕，他禁不住要感谢天父，竟让这样伟大的精灵王做自己的父亲，最直接的表现就是回宫的一路上Legolas都忍不住偷瞄自己的父亲，就像几十年从来都没有看够一样，他的视线始终黏在Thranduil的身上。

 

还没等Thranduil回到殿上坐稳宝座，Radagast就急急忙忙的迎了上来：“Your majesty！”他一路走一路看，还有鸟儿叽叽喳喳的打着转围在他身边，Radagast语气激动，在一群肃立安静的精灵中显得格外滑稽：“Your majesty！King Thranduil！刚才有鸟儿向我传话，这次出击能返回的orcs寥寥无几，黑暗势力的大本营自知损失巨大，无力再做抵抗，已经开拔南迁了。”

所有听到这个消息的精灵就好像突然活过来的雕像，难掩内心的狂喜纷纷大笑着庆祝起来。在一片欢腾之中，许久没能从Radagast那里夺回众人注意力的麋鹿，抖了抖自己的皮毛，屈下四肢。才刚刚开始喧闹的大殿刹那间鸦雀无声，因为就在麋鹿坐下的那块发着微光的地方，一个身着灰绿长袍的黑发男子站立了起来。那就是森林之神Druid本尊。

Thranduil移开几步，和Druid空出一段距离，颔首示意。看到精灵王显露出尊敬，其他精灵也都纷纷弯腰行礼，除了Legolas在巨大的震惊里手足无措的僵硬在原地。

“Silvan的精灵王Thranduil，”Druid开口说话了，声音悦耳如同最为纯净的自然之音，“今日起，你将正式被称为北密林之王。你头上的王冠，将会随四季不断变化；它就是北密林听命于你的明证。”

精灵们又重新欢腾起来，侍女们适时盛上了美酒，整个大殿顿时成为了欢庆的海洋。在不绝于耳的欢声笑语中，Druid走近精灵王，用只有Thranduil才能听到的音量对他说：“而我，愿赌服输，仍然是你的坐骑。”

没有听到Druid的耳语，Legolas只是看见黑发男子俯在Thranduil耳边轻笑，两人看起来就像是自精灵苏醒第一日起便结成友谊的亲密友人。在自己意识到之前，Legolas表情略带厌恶的皱紧了眉头。

 

[注1]Druid是借用了希腊神话中森林女神的传说：每一棵橡树都居住着精灵，而这些树精通过Druid向人类传达神谕，通常以树精的形象出现。本文臭不要脸的直接借用隔壁贴的设定：德鲁伊是自然的拥护者，使用特殊力量保护大自然并且让整个世界获得平衡，精通于变成身边各种生命的形态，可变成麋鹿、巨熊、猎豹、枭兽、飞鹰、海狮、人型、树型。（详情可度娘）


	9. 什么眼神？

Chap.9

Lord Elrond有点担心。

不。Lord Elrond很焦虑。作为Thranduil父子视线的焦点，他简直如坐针毡。

 

坦白来说，瑞文戴尔的领主大人原本也是一片好心：他带着一枚珍贵的白宝石戒指，携即将成年的儿子们，也是Legolas的挚友，前来幽暗密林向King Thranduil表达来自林谷的祝贺。好吧，再诚实一些。Lord Elrond其实一直为那块最终归属Elladan的绿宝石而隐隐的忧虑。倒不是说如今被称为北密林之王的Thranduil有多看重Elrond家的宝贝，不过这只绿宝石到Thranduil手边转了一圈又转了回来，连Elrond自己都觉得有些过于“挑衅”了。（所以说，Lord Elrond究竟是什么时候在“不倒贴不自在”这一领域取得如此高山仰止的成就的？）

但是，当慷慨的Elrond向King Thranduil献上那枚华光四溢的戒指时，Thranduil根本就没有多看一眼——好吧，至少比应该看得次数少。Thranduil就好像把应该看戒指的时间全部用来看Elrond了，眼神还充满了过于明显的暗示。

当然，这只是Elrond焦虑原因的其中一部分。如果说King Thranduil的眼神是“咱们去单独走一走”的暗示，那么Prince Legolas的眼神就是在说：“难道你要和我的ada去单独走一走吗？”

喔，再加上那个还没能和Elrond熟到能看懂暗示的、被称作Druid的森林之神的眼神，这可真是能让Lord Elrond如坐针毡的，完美无比的理由了。

有胆魄有担当的Lord Elrond伸手揩去自己光洁的额头上并不存在的汗珠，意味深长的看了一眼正斗嘴的林谷双子。收到了ada发来的“也带Legolas一起玩”的暗示，Elladan和Elrohir下一秒就立即孝顺的站起来，拿着酒杯朝Legolas扑了过去。

接着，向来擅长排忧解难——特别是擅长为瑞文戴尔的领主排忧解难的Lindir接着挺身而出，礼貌温婉的举杯向Druid走去。睿智博学又能屈能伸的Lord Elrond这才无可奈何的放下酒杯，起身致意：“Thranduil, my friend, 为何不和我去别处走走呢？”

Thranduil爽朗一笑，答应的不紧不慢，站起来的速度却很快。

 

“好了，”Elrond看了一眼不愿意挑起话茬却反而弄巧成拙欲盖弥彰的精灵王，“你想说什么？”几千年过去了，Elrond已经渐渐习惯了这个一遇到有关宝贝儿子的事情，就立马六神无主的中洲传奇King Thranduil。

Thranduil略微尴尬的轻咳一声，一副“你问我我才说”的不情不愿：“最近Legolas有点奇怪。”

Elrond挑了挑眉，等待下文。

“他送了我好些……礼物。”Thranduil犹犹豫豫的拿捏具体的用词。

“虽然我家儿子从来就只有找我拿钱的份儿，”Elrond稍作停顿，最终还是决定忽略Thranduil“我儿子才不是赔钱货”的表情，“但是Arwen时不时会从萝林捎一些珍贵的植物种子回来。”

Thranduil一脸不屑和自豪，但是马上又愁云惨淡：“这顶王冠，Druid也是他收复的。Legolas还拔了我一根头发。”

 

头发，往往是一个生灵的魂魄和精气的所在。天生拥有一头秀发的精灵一族尤其珍爱自己的头发，除了盘结发辫之外，他们不会采用其他方式装饰头发——或者说，精灵们根本不会容忍任何有损头发的行为。如果你胆敢向一只精灵索取头发，而他又真的给你了，原因只有一个：他回应了你的爱。[注1]

 

Elrond无法抑制的皱了眉，也许还轻微摇了摇头。但是，显然有些过于博爱的Lord Elrond最终还是舒眉轻笑，得出结论：“我的朋友，你似乎想得太多了。”

 

“想得似乎太少了”的Legolas装作无意为之的确认了一下和Lindir交谈正“欢”的Druid的位置，眼睁睁看着Lord Elrond和King Thranduil双双离席，然后对纠缠意图过于明显的林谷双子叹了口气，心情说不出的复杂。

 

Legolas千回百转的小心思还要从今天早晨说起。当太阳升高到足以斜照King Thranduil形状招摇的宝座时，Lord Elrond带着儿子们和随从带来了来自瑞文戴尔的祝贺。但从那之后，Legolas便一直没在公共场合看见过林谷双子。一直到快午餐的时候，Legolas终于找到借口去一探究竟——这就是为什么Legolas会站在Elladan和Elrohir的房间外，透过门缝向里面偷看的原因（？）。

“你看到他的眼神了对吗，Elladan？”林谷双子正歪歪斜斜的躺在做工精细的毛毯上，乌黑的长发散落一地，却一点也不显得凌乱。

“你说什么？”Elladan随手抓起Elrohir的一缕头发把玩。

难道这比和我去密林里奔跑更有意思吗？——Legolas很不是滋味的想。

“我说Druid看King Thranduil的眼神。”Elrohir半支起身，看着把头枕在自己大腿上的Elladan，丝毫没有察觉到门外的Legolas不自觉又往门缝里凑了些。

“Master Druid。”Elladan纠正道，“他可是森林之神。”

“他是异神。”Elrohir不以为意，“况且我不觉得那是一个神会有的眼神。”

“什么眼神？”Elladan也直起身，在Elrohir略有不满的嘟囔里看向他。

“意有所图的眼神，Elladan，别说你不明白。”Legolas的指甲直接抠进了暗红色的墙壁。

“哦？”Elladan轻笑着拉扯手里的黑发，Elrohir吃痛地暗叫一声，下意识护痛的向前倾，“像这样的眼神吗？”然后Elladan咧开嘴笑得得意，慢慢靠近Elrohir，直接将自己的舌尖伸进了Elrohir的嘴里。

Legolas倒吸一口气，指甲在墙上抠下了些白色的石灰，由于信息量过载而导致大脑运转过快，甚至有冒烟的趋势。他后退一步，转身靠在墙壁上，尽量小声的喘着气。但是精灵的听觉实在得天独厚，房里的双子只好意犹未尽的分开，起身蹑手蹑脚的走近门外。

“Legolas？！”

“嗨……”Legolas被突然出现的Elladan和Elrohir吓了一跳，但奇怪的是明明应该尴尬的是被撞破的林谷双子，但Legolas觉得自己已经紧张的开始出汗，“我是说，你们好……”

“我来叫你们去参加午宴。嗯……是这样……”最终，在Elladan和Elrohir疑惑的眼神里，Legolas还是投降了：“你们刚才说Druid……Master Druid，什么？”

“意有所图。”Elladan搞不明白为什么吞吞吐吐的反而是Legolas。

“嗯……再详细一些。”Legolas一脸小心翼翼的试探，“好吧，我的朋友们。”他深吸一口气，“我没打算偷看什么，我也不打算对……那个……发表评论。”

林谷双子挑了挑眉毛看他，这一刻他俩看起来更为相像了。

“相比之下，我比较关心关于Master Druid的话题。”唔，这着实是句大实话，“你们知道，ada成天和他在一起，我得知道我ada会不会有危险。”——他撒谎，他纯粹只是好奇——好吧，比好奇再迫切一点的那种好奇。

“没到危险的地步，Legolas。”Elladan多少还是正面回答了Legolas的提问。

“那叫什么危险——你真该照照镜子好好看看你自己的眼神。”Elrohir笑得不留情面。

“什么眼神？”Legolas感到脊背一凉，接着竟然真的打了个喷嚏。

“别理他，Leggie。”Elladan显然想要阻止对话继续肆无忌惮的发展下去，“你打喷嚏了，King Thranduil一定又在询问你的下落。别让他担心。”

接下来的事情Legolas都记得不太清楚了，除了自己一整天不规律的心跳和不明所以忐忑的心情，但现在他已经没有当初那种可以言辞直接的质问Druid的勇气了。有什么变了，Legolas的直觉说。

 

等Legolas回过神来，Thranduil却已经安然入座了。Lindir看到Elrond也已归来，便回到Elrond身边。

森林之神刚得到“自由”就立刻拿着酒杯冲向了Thranduil，笑得谄媚，嘴里还嚷着：“King Thranduil，我都还没有亲口祝贺过你呢！”

“册封不就出自你口。”话虽如此，Thranduil也还是举起了酒杯。

“哔哔——”Legolas的小雷达转的飞快，一把掀开Elrohir也跟去了Thranduil身边坐下。Elladan熟练的接住Elrohir，后者给了他一个“看吧”的眼神。

 

Legolas坐在Thranduil腿边，将一只胳膊架在精灵王的大腿开怀畅饮，自作主张的替父亲抵挡着Druid的进酒。

“Master Druid，敬我们亲爱的密林！”Legolas的笑容干净美好，但当他凑近了Druid，后者却清楚的听到了后半句：“你接近我父王到底有什么企图？”

“哈哈哈哈！敬密林！”Druid也不甘示弱：“我记得是你主动找我的啊，嚯嚯！”

“To the precious peace!”Legolas又帮自己和Druid斟满，“你没有必要委屈自己当一个坐骑。”

“The precious!”Druid他活了好几千岁，但他不得不老实承认多卫宁的确是世间难得的佳酿，“我只是愿赌服输罢了。”

“To the King!”天哪，Legolas不会真指望Thranduil只能听到这个部分吧——“你根本没有必要打那个赌，Master Druid。”

“To Thranduil。” 异神仰头一饮而尽，“为了美貌的北密林之王就有必要了。”嗯……Druid觉得自己是真的喝多了。

“To the……What?”Legolas完全没有想到Druid会这么直白，手臂滑下Thranduil的腿，差点掉了酒杯。

“不然你觉得我三番四次刚好出现在紧急时刻真的是巧合？”Druid头昏脑涨控制不住身体，几乎摔在Legolas肩膀上。

“三番四次？”Legolas觉得酒劲开始上头了，“树精和黑豹都是你？”

“嚯嚯嚯！你还年轻，Prince Legolas。”Druid已经有点神志不清了，“不过我绝对没有恶意。”

这还不算恶意？Legolas觉得这简直就是恶意滔天！“我马上就要成年了！”

“嚯嚯……”然后Druid就醉倒了。

“酒量还没有我高的成年异神。”Legolas加重了“成年”两个字的发音，然后又攀上Thranduil的大腿，在精灵王担忧的眼神里迷迷糊糊的笑出声来。

 

两个幼稚斗酒者的一言一行都被不远处的Elrond看在眼里，他又想到了Thranduil的话，免不了开始隐隐的担忧起来。

“Lord，”Lindir语气轻巧的递上酒杯：“在为什么烦恼呢？”简短的一句话被他说的寓意无限，与其说是在寻求Elrond的回答，不如说这就是答案本身。

Elrond无言接过酒杯，一饮而尽。

这原本就是一个值得欢庆的日子，让我们还它应有的笑容和歌声。

 

 

[注1]纯属瞎扯淡……【脸呢！


	10. 爱与离别

Chap. 10

“Ada，你要小心Druid。”Legolas满身的酒气，咬字也含混不清，唯有那声“ada”悦耳有力。

“我知道。”——你们斗酒时我就听到了——Thranduil的注意力大部分都集中在Legolas步伐凌乱的脚上，不时提醒他抬脚。

“你不知道，”Legolas猛地停下脚步，始料不及的Thranduil差点和他一起摔倒在地上，“他意有所图！”

“我知道。”Thranduil随口敷衍着，几乎是抱着Legolas朝卧室走去——没人能在Thranduil毫不知情的情况下，盘算他的所有物。

“你不知道！”Legolas又猛地停下来，但这次精灵王已经有所防备。“他在打你的主意！”

“没人，ion，”Thranduil用脚踢开房门，“没人能打我的注意。”

“当然。”Legolas似乎很满意这个答案，笑着任Thranduil从自己的肩膀上拿下Legolas的手臂，然后扶他坐在床边，“这不是我的房间？”

“这就是你的房间。”Thranduil一边垫着Legolas的后脑，轻轻的放上枕头，一边这样回答他：“你所熟悉的那个，是我的房间。”

“那为什么我要睡自己的房间？”Legolas徒劳的努力想要将视线聚焦在近在咫尺的Thranduil脸上。

“别这样看着我，Legolas。”Thranduil看着眼神涣散的Legolas哭笑不得，“你喝醉了。”

“别怎样看着你？嗯？”Legolas轻笑一声，勾住父亲的后颈，“像这样的眼神吗？”

Thranduil诧异万分——天父啊，他到底是从哪里学来的这种轻浮的语气……

但Thranduil必须要承认，淡淡的月光洒在Legolas的侧脸，棱角分明得如同雕塑般美的惊心动魄；再加上空气中甘甜的酒香，和身下语无伦次的Legolas，这场景实在是……让人欲血喷张……

精灵王只顾着在内心感叹，根本无暇想到在Legolas的眼里，自己也是美的惊为天人。Legolas看进父亲灰蓝色的眼珠里自己的脸，手上稍稍用力，让Thranduil慢慢靠近自己。在精灵王还未能完全反应过来之前，用舌尖舔舐了Thranduil的下唇。

感觉到嘴唇上的湿意，Thranduil下意识猛地向后躲，但Legolas反应奇快，立即凑起上身咬住刚刚舔过的地方，动作迅猛不可抗拒。Thranduil大脑一片空白，几近恐惧的感受到自己身体里流窜的电流。然而Legolas得寸进尺的舌头穿过Thranduil上下齿之间的空当，卷着Thranduil的舌尖拖进自己嘴里翻搅吮吸，甚至用门牙轻轻摩擦挤压，然后轻扯着Thranduil缓缓向后躺下，最后干脆抬腿将他锁在自己身上。

事出突然，Thranduil只能僵硬的感受着Legolas温暖的口腔，大脑一片空白。

还有什么是比被儿子舌吻更糟糕的事情呢？

那当然是自己也起了反应。

Thranduil一声长叹夹杂着低吼，欺身压了上去，几乎就要向排山倒海的欲望投降了——如果不是Legolas突然昏睡过去的话。

Thranduil喘着粗气从Legolas的身上爬起来，坐在床边心有余悸的发着愣，最后他又一次回头看向熟睡的Legolas。月光下的Legolas依然美的不可思议，嘴角还带着甜蜜的笑，上一秒还勾魂夺魄的精灵，下一刻却又变得这般圣洁安好。精灵王忍不住伸手撩开Legolas脸上散乱的金发，却在指尖刚刚碰到皮肤的瞬间被烫到一般抽回手。

Thranduil像是突然清醒过来。他深吸一口气，从床边站起离开，不敢再看Legolas更多哪怕一眼。

 

 

刚刚才获得和平的幽暗密林鸟类不多，敢于在清晨叽叫的鸟类就更少，因此Lord Elrond无可避免的睡得晚了些。

Lindir在门外敲着门：“My Lord，您起了吗？”Elrond含混的应答了一声，从床上坐起来，“King Thranduil已经在外厅等候多时了。”半精灵有些惊讶的“嗯”了一声，然后看着Lindir捧着暗红色的便服缓缓推门而入，从最里面的内衬开始一件件替自己穿上。

“他大可不必在外厅等候，这是他家。”Elrond随口问Lindir。

“King Thranduil大概是有要紧的事情要找您商议，很早就来了，却又吩咐我不用叫您起床。”

“你应该叫我的。”Elrond将左手伸进外衣的袖筒，任Lindir整理了一下他的领口。

“是我的疏忽，my Lord。”Lindir也不争辩，从旁边袖袋里拿出一把精巧的印花梳子，但是Elrond说：“今天不用梳了，我要尽早去见Thranduil。”

于是，Lindir微笑着拢了拢Elrond乌黑的长发，简单用白绳扎成一束，目送Elrond脚步略带匆忙的离开，在Elrond走出房门的瞬间露出一丝幸福的苦笑。

 

“Thranduil，我的朋友，你有要紧的事。”

“我昨天告诉过你一些，关于Legolas的事情，我想你还记得。”Thranduil转过身来，Elrond几乎立刻就发现精灵王几乎一夜未眠。

“是的，我记得。”语气略有担忧。

“我想我知道原因了。”Thranduil表情几乎没有变化，但Elrond敏锐的从中看到了无奈，却也夹着一些不明所以的欣喜。

半精灵和King Thranduil相向而立，深深的看进对方的眼里，寻找着自己想要的答案。然后Elrond猛地退后一步，败下阵来：“不，Thranduil。”

Thranduil看起来有些难堪又有些沮丧——这是精灵王难得愿意表现出的真实感情。他太善于掩饰，担心的难过的寂寞的失落的或者其他的任何不适合一个王者的感情，他统统都掩饰住了。他已经藏了千年，他还可以再藏下去，他只是偶尔需要一个出口；当他紧绷的神经结束了短暂的休假，他又会变回那个山崩于前而不变于色的King Thranduil。

Elrond就像每一个称职的老友那样，带着一点微不可闻的担忧，默契的等待着。

冗长的沉默，一阵微风吹过的时间。

然后Thranduil开口问半精灵：“你看到了什么？”

“我看到了爱，”Elrond侧过身，不再去看Thranduil的眼睛，“也看到了离别。”

“Enough.”Thranduil青蓝色的眼睛渐渐黯下去，笑得美丽却苦涩：“让我们回到应该在的地方，早宴过后我该为你们送行。”

Elrond看着Thranduil有些寂寞的背影，忍不住感到酸涩。他明白Thranduil害怕离别，虽然北密林之王英勇善战，几乎无坚不摧。Thranduil亲眼看见过父亲的死亡，亲手挥别过母亲的西去，亲口唱诵过朋友的安魂曲；他面对过太多的离别，他有太多的理由难过，但更多的理由迫使他不这样做。之前的离别，Thranduil无能为力；那么这一次，他又是否有能力拒绝它的到来？

 

Elrond随Thranduil走向前厅，耳边渐渐清晰的是林谷双子成日的嘻玩打闹、密林臣民赞颂Thranduil的悠扬高歌，和秋收时刻环绕在树木枝叶间的安稳满足，他希望这些悦耳的声音可以湮过Thranduil的不安。半精灵对迎来的Lindir微微一笑，第一次对他的陪伴清楚明白的表达自己的感谢[注1]，不忍再看孤独的精灵王肆意欢笑的假象。

 

 

[注1]写到现在时间线彻底乱掉了……原著中Elrond的老婆西渡之后Elladan和Elrohir就去东边打怪升级刷日常了，所以不过既然没写叶子的妈，那夫人就都不管了吧……【这是该有的创作态度吗？！


	11. 南巡林官

Chap. 11

Legolas因阳光过于强烈而慢慢苏醒过来。也不是从没有在临近中午才醒过来，只是以前都会有Thranduil替他遮住刺眼的阳光。意识刚刚回到身体里，Legolas就感到头痛欲裂——要命的宿醉，但更要命的是一个人醒过来。

他皱着眉头睁开眼环顾四周，留意到陌生的环境，辨别着自己的所在地。当他终于从已经有凉意的被窝里坐起来的时候，Legolas认出了这是自己的房间。他无意识的用指腹摩挲着床头的红榉木桌几，明明每天都会有精灵来打扫，Legolas却觉得桌几上布满了灰尘。

Legolas留意到不远处已经放好了一只盛好水的木桶，于是他笑了。Legolas感到一股几近幸福的满足感，因为他知道那是Thranduil为宿醉的自己准备的，除了他没有其他人会这么细心了。

糟糕！Legolas突然想到自己一定是错过为Lord Elrond送行了，虽然也没什么太大关系，但是Legolas就是想要去找Thranduil无理取闹一下——喔！这种莫名其妙的甜蜜感觉，一定是因为还没有完全酒醒的原因吧。

 

“Ada！”Legolas在门外偷听了很久，确定Thranduil并没有在和大臣商议要事，于是猛地推开门佯装愤怒，“你居然没有叫醒我！我跟Elladan和Elrohir还有事要谈呢！”

Thranduil的确被突然出现的Legolas吓了一跳，但他几乎是立刻恢复了平静：“你可以写一封信派人送过去。”

Legolas虽然得到了父亲的回应，但却觉得语气里有说不出的冷淡。他在想，会不会是自己的错觉：“很重要的事情，需要面谈的。”

“那么叫Druid送你过去吧。”Thranduil也依然是不冷不热不痛不痒的口气。

明明前一刻还兴高采烈的Legolas一下子像是被泼了一桶冷水，一颗心几乎是立刻就沉了下去，只剩那个本应该连着心脏的地方空荡荡的。他不再说话，而是静静的看着Thranduil，不知所措的看着并没有看自己的父亲，在脑海里不断的搜寻自己的记忆。Legolas甚至怀疑自己是不是醉了一个世纪，以至于醒过来的时候一切都变了。

Thranduil有些心烦意乱的端起桌边的酒杯一饮而尽。这一个早晨，他已经喝了有大半桶多卫宁了，却感觉越喝越清醒。

Legolas对于Thranduil上午饮酒吃惊不小，父亲向来喜欢把上午的时间用来处理重要的事情，因为他认为上午是一个人最为清醒的时刻，然而现在父亲居然在喝酒？Legolas完全摸不着头脑，愣愣的看着Thranduil略微烦躁的皱着眉头，然后伸出舌尖舔了舔唇边因为喝得太急而洒出来的多卫宁。接下来Legolas突然感到一阵心悸，自己的舌尖也不自觉的跟随着Thranduil的在嘴里转动，胸腔里也开始发胀，好久才回过神来，尴尬的咬住下唇慌忙的掩饰。

咬住嘴唇的微微痛感苏苏麻麻的传到心底，Legolas这才突然想起了醉酒后的那个吻。前一个夜里，自己也曾经咬住过一个薄薄的嘴唇，味蕾转动着摩擦，说不清是因为口腔里残留的酒香还是湿湿濡濡的微弱响声而分泌出更多的唾液。而，与自己唇舌相交的人——Legolas努力的回忆分辨着——是Thranduil，他的父亲！

“Ada，我们……”Legolas在震惊里感受到自己剧烈的心跳和喘息，“昨晚是不是……”

“今天开始，”Thranduil有些粗暴的打断他，“你就睡在你自己的房间吧。”他觉得自己的心就像被什么拧紧了捶打那样，说不上疼，就是闷胀得厉害，他长长的吐出一口，然后抬起眼睛来看Legolas。但他接着就后悔了，他不该看Legolas，那样他就不会因为Legolas失落至极的表情而心痛不已。精灵王抿紧自己的嘴唇，眼神不带迟疑的观察着Legolas欲言又止，最后只硬生生挤出一句“我知道了。”末了，还赌气似的加上一句“your majesty.”然后头也不回的离开了，Thranduil在自己的叹息里听到了心重重的落下去的声音，明明就好像从很高的地方摔下去，却又空落落的听不到任何回响。

 

上月进行的对黑暗势力的猎杀大获全胜，逼迫orcs举族南迁，Thranduil的王国必须要增设南巡林官以保障南界的安全。次日便是比武选拔南巡林官的日子。

 

“开始吧。”Thranduil的余光扫过Legolas的侧脸，后者的脸上没有任何表情，难得显出严峻的样子。

Legolas做了一个决定，他要做南巡林官。他受不了Thranduil对他不冷不热的样子，他也受不了自己看到Thranduil对他不冷不热就因此胸闷难解；他受不了Thranduil一个不经意的小动作就能在自己腹中点起一把火，他也受不了Thranduil短短的一句话就又轻易且粗暴的泼灭那把火。Legolas觉得这短短的一天好像过了一个世纪，而这百年间的每一个瞬间，自己都在冰与火的煎熬中不断的来回往复，每一秒都在担心下一秒就会堕入寒冷的冰窖，或者掉进灼热的洞炉。

Legolas爱上了自己父亲，这个奇怪到诡异的结论是在Druid开玩笑的说“Legolas你别这样看我，怪恐怖的”时得出的。就在那一刻他突然明白了Elrohir说的眼神是什么，明白自己对Druid的闷气是什么，明白了这一段时间以来莫名其妙的脸红心跳又是什么。但是，他明白的太晚了，如果能早些明白然后隐藏起来，那么Thranduil不会因为自己冲动的一个吻而开始逃避自己。又或者他明白的太早了，要是能在晚个20年，至少等自己成年，那么Thranduil或许会认真将他的爱列入考虑范围，而不是想都不想就开始逃避。

说来也好笑，Legolas第一次知道，原来经历了五军之战又独自撑起了整个王国的King Thranduil居然会害怕自己的儿子。Legolas发出沮丧痛苦的一声冷笑，然后在众人诧异的目光下站起来。

“我向你挑战，Mithrín。”他说。

被称为Mithrín的精灵已经打败了5个挑战者，原以为自己已经是胜券在握，却在最后关头听到了挑战的叫嚣。Mithrín转过身循声望向挑战者，接着他难以抑制的笑了出来：“Prince Legolas，您不是在说笑吧？”

Legolas的眼神坚决，两步跳上擂台，以此表示自己的认真态度。

事出突然，Mithrín还没有反应过来，语气吞吞吐吐：“殿下，您还没有成年。”

真要算起来，“还没有成年”这五个字完全可以排进Legolas最讨厌的东西前三甲，他从腰间抽出两把小叶刀：“如果你不能打败我，那就足以证明年龄与能力没有关系。”

Mithrín向他的王投去询问的眼光，但是King Thranduil没有任何可以算作表态的行为，而Legolas已经气势汹汹的朝自己箭步冲来了，Mithrín只好硬着头皮应战。

Legolas好像势在必得，刀刀干脆利落，Mithrín一边怕伤到王子一边又怕惹怒国王，只能一步步抵挡退让。但是Legolas敏捷的发现了他防御的空当，还没来得及眨眼其中一把小叶刀的刀柄就已经重重击打了Mithrín的腰脊。Mithrín吃痛的暗叫一声，然后听到Legolas说：“认真一点，Mithrín，这是命令。”

今年已逾百岁的Mithrín咬了咬牙，似乎是受到了屈辱，脑袋一热短剑就已出了鞘。Legolas却像已有防备，翻身从Mithrín的背脊上跃过去，脚尖轻轻点地就又扭转了方向朝Mithrín袭来，使用短剑的精灵也不躲开，却是直直的用剑锋迎面而去，满心以为更长的短剑必会先迫使Legolas躲闪。但精灵王子翘起右边的嘴角，翩然一个侧转灵巧如风中绿叶，看到大事不好的Mithrín想要收剑由攻转防已经太迟了。情急之下，Mithrín伸出左手想击打Legolas的手腕趁他手心脱力夺下小叶刀，没想到Legolas原本就打算用左手的刀锁住Mithrín的动作。两人同时出手，刚巧让左手的另一把短刀划破了Mithrín的手心。Mithrín几乎立刻就感到手心被撕裂一般疼痛，知道自己伤到人的Legolas也马上收了右手，借力Mithrín一个翻身，在Mithrín背后落地站稳后立刻扶住了他，眼神说不出的愧疚。

虽然伤人见血多少不是令人满意的结果，但终归胜负已分，Legolas本无意伤人也无可厚非。

“胡闹。”将全过程看在眼里的King Thranduil不悦离席，却也不对结果做任何评价。一旁的大臣微笑着在人事册上写上Legolas的名字，但看着父亲离开的背影，Legolas却说不出的失落，只能苦笑一声。

 

按照惯例，Legolas在得到任命的第二天就要出发去领土南界驻守——明天，他就要离开这座他生活了30年的宫殿。

他主动提出担任南巡林官，并借此留给自己和Thranduil一段时间冷静一下，但这并不表示他不会觉得不舍。毕竟这里是他的家，有他爱的人。

Legolas漫无目的地在殿里走走看看，用手指拂过墙上自己前日才不小心抠出的白色印记，甜蜜又苦涩的想起他们的第一个吻。Legolas小心翼翼的贴着墙边从Thranduil的卧室走到会议室的门外，那是他还不会走路的时候爬过的地方，还什么都不懂的自己就这样趁执事不注意爬了这么远的路，推开门坐在会议室门口傻笑，等着Thranduil把自己抱起；Legolas在回廊里远远看着殿后花园里的石桌和石椅，他曾经和父亲那里扳过手腕，他曾经从后面蒙住坐在石凳上的精灵王的眼睛，要他猜是谁，他也曾毫无意义的飞奔着冲向毫无准备的Thranduil，只为了测试父亲是不是永远为他保留着那个怀抱；Legolas甚至又再一次爬上卧室外的那棵参天古树，二十多年前自己也曾爬上去过，不过力量不足最后狼狈的跌落近Thranduil的怀抱，Legolas从来都没有想通过为什么父亲那么恰好的出现在那里。Legolas从花园走到前殿，又从前殿走到待客区，他再一次感受了初冬的密林河水，有心捡起掉落的枯叶，但最终他还是回到了后殿，只因那里有无数美好的时光。

Legolas觉得，自己还没有离开就已经开始思念这里了。他满心说不出的伤心难过，余光突然看到父亲的身影从走廊尽头的房间走出来。Legolas自己也不知道为什么，但他立刻就躲了起来，等精灵王完全走开了之后，才轻手轻脚的挪到走廊尽头推开了那扇门。

 

这是Naneth生前的房间。

——父亲竟然为自己的感情苦恼至此吗？

Silvan的精灵王穷奢极欲，所有房间都装饰得满目琳琅，珍奇异宝应接不暇，但唯独Nana的房间简单朴素。虽说如此，却也丝毫不显得萧索可怜，因为房间里巧夺天工的水晶以最微妙的角度折射的自然之光，使整个房间都游荡着一股圣洁。

Legolas一眼就认出了父亲刚刚站立的位置，于是他也走过去，从那个视角环视四周，在Nana的床头看到了摆放着的巨大水晶。他小心翼翼的拿起来，在那上面看到一位女性精灵的脸——那应该就是Legolas的母亲了。

Legolas的Naneth，Süitruîn[注1]的头发是黑色的，却又不似虚无那般黑暗，仿若倾泻而下的夜空，隐隐约约还能看见闪耀的星辰。她的眼睛是深灰色，就像Legolas无数次在梦中看见的Belegaer探不见底的海水。

“Nana你会怪我吗？” Legolas苦笑的呢喃，没想到水晶里女性精灵的脸上竟然渐渐浮现出一个笑容，眼里流露出怜爱的光。Legolas惊呆了，他一动不动的看着水晶里母亲的脸，觉得自己的心口被一只温热的手轻柔的抚过，耳边仿佛听到了犹如夏日银铃般的悦耳女声，那个声音在说：”Go with your heart. The mind shall be key.”

 

出发前的清晨，Legolas悄悄走进了Thranduil的房间。那时精灵王仍在闭眼浅眠，只是在睡梦中也紧紧的皱着眉心。Legolas尽量小心翼翼的走到床边，静静的站在那里看着Thranduil的睡脸，就好像要把他牢牢记在脑海里，一时一刻都不要忘记。

“对不起，”Legolas轻轻的说，“我让您为难了。”但我不会放弃。——这一句Legolas没有说出声，只默默的锁在内心，像是对自己说，也像是对神明郑重的发誓。

Legolas知道父亲一定已经醒过来了，但他还是大胆的弯下腰，在Thranduil的嘴唇印上一个吻。温热的嘴唇紧紧的闭合在一起，却印上了清晨最冰冷的不舍和悲凉。

 

[注1]名字是在一篇洋妹子的文里看到的，觉得听起来很有叶子妈妈的感觉，就直接借用了。


	12. aye, my love.

Chap.12/Fin

转眼间，Legolas担任南巡林官已经20年了。

身为巡林官，每月新月时本会被特许一天的轮休，但Legolas多半都没有选择回来宫中，只在新年的时候才会回来与King Thranduil匆匆度过半天，第二天早晨又匆匆回到南营。时间太短，关切的话本就说不完，却还时常被客气话打断，刻意的像是要奋力掩饰几欲破体而出的爱意。

每一次Legolas回来，Thranduil都能因发现他更加成熟稳重而惊喜感叹：Legolas又长高了些、又瘦了些、行事更加干练了……Thranduil固然想念他，只是叫他回来的话几次三番到了嘴边却又收了回去。原本亲密无间的父子俩就这样生生份份的过了20年，尽管两人都觉得难熬，却也都没有道破。20年的时间就像一个魔咒，逼迫两人用着不长不短的20年想清楚自己的感情，细嚼慢咽般的一丝一缕的梳理清楚。

 

终于到了Legolas成人礼的当天，按照惯例他需要对King Thranduil宣誓效忠。精灵王三天前就已经抑制不住自己思念心切，Legolas却偏偏捎信回来说当天早上才会到达，害得Thranduil一夜未眠，眼睛死死的盯着东方的天边，一个夜里问了好几次巡夜的守卫还有多久天亮。第一次得到“就快日出”的回答，精灵王就立刻翻身而起，更衣动作敏捷迅速，骑着那只硕大的麋鹿就直奔宫殿南边，想要亲自迎接Legolas的归来。守卫们虽惊奇不已，却也明白一个父亲的心情，只是精灵王这般千年难遇的样子实在是可爱的很，好不容易才忍住笑意。

一路上Druid都识趣的不去招惹Thranduil，但终究是被来回焦虑走动的精灵晃的头晕，忍不住调侃一句：“早知道这样，当初又是为什么要拒绝呢？”

“哦？”Thranduil似乎高兴的还有心情调笑：“我还以为是你从中作梗。”

Druid笑得有些尴尬。他有些庆幸自己并没有对Thranduil明说他的感情，虽然精灵王一定知道，不然也不会开这样的玩笑，“你们父子俩亲密无间，我能作什么梗啊。”

Thranduil被“亲密无间”四个字戳中了，他回想起这20年突然而至的隔阂，那种明明近在咫尺却又相隔万里的感觉，每次自己终于想要屈意投降对Legolas暗示自己很想他，他总是会硬生生扯到别的话题，但是挑衅的眼神总像是在说：ada，这是你自作自受。

说起来，Legolas有多久没有叫过“ada”了？不知道从什么时候开始，Legolas更宁愿用“my King”去称呼Thranduil，他想要父亲把他放在平等位置的愿望居然这么强烈。

一声“ada”的惊呼打断了Thranduil的遐想，就是这声“ada”将Thranduil又重新拉回了父子俩亲密的时光。精灵王循声望去，那个他日思夜想的Legolas正骑着白马向自己飞奔而来；他一动也不动的看着飞奔而来的Legolas，就好像那20年的隔阂从未存在。那时Thranduil就曾经无数次像这样等待儿子扑向自己，却从没有像这样忐忑：那个从未承诺过的怀抱依然在等你，只是ion，你是否仍会给我所等待的？

 

正如Thranduil不会让Legolas失望一样，Legolas也没有令精灵王失望。已经成熟了许多的精灵王子动作娴熟的翻身下马，两三个箭步向前，准确无误的投入了Thranduil已经等待多时的手臂。20年好像一个魔咒。当魔咒失效，枷锁自然脱落，那股强烈的能将整个Arda摧毁的思念就立即倾泻而下，一路高歌猛进连世上最坚固的Thranduil的理智都能摧毁。

“大臣们在等您了，your majesty。”Druid不自在的等候了很久，最终还是甘冒大不韪的提醒了精灵王。

Thranduil却也不在意，连放开Legolas的动作都非常的自然。他舒心一笑，首先将大长腿跨上麋鹿的脊背，然后向Legolas伸出了手。Legolas“噗嗤”一声笑出来，然后在自己的白马臀部轻拍一下，示意它自己回宫。接着Legolas把自己的手交到Thranduil的手心，借着精灵王轻轻地一提也坐到了麋鹿背上。

“Legolas，你重了不少啊！”Druid加速奔跑起来，他能感受到Legolas周身自然散发的薄薄的敌意，却也无法否认，自己对这个坚定活泼的精灵王子的确思念万分。

“连我都驮不动，你这成年异神岂不是弱爆了？”显然十分记仇的Legolas伸手抚摸Druid漂亮的皮毛若有所思，最终还是下定决心将自己的手从Thranduil的大腿上一路向上游走，然后环在了父亲的腰部。Legolas非常用力、非常用力的将Thranduil捆在自己的双臂之间，力度之大几乎要把精灵王揉进自己的身体。

“我不想做南巡林官了。”Legolas丝毫没有放松手里的力道，“20年了，我受够了这种日子，也想得足够清楚了，我要做你的近身侍卫。”

本来自欺欺人这是父子重逢的其乐融融，Legolas却冷不丁一句话戳穿真相，Thranduil一下子倍感酸涩，只回答他：“回宫再说吧。”

 

整个宣誓典礼Thranduil都在Legolas赤裸裸的视线里如芒在背，他看到Legolas右手抚心眼神坚定言语真诚，他听到他说：I swear to be loyal to my Kingdom; I swear to be loyal to my King, King Thranduil.精灵王不是不动容的，他几乎还能感到一丝疯狂的窃喜，尽管他有20年的时间去做好准备，却还是觉得这一切还得太快无从应对。

他又逃了。

Legolas几乎是又好气又好笑的看着典礼一结束，父亲就立即消失的无影无踪，幽暗密林的战神就是这个样子吗？可就是这样的一只精灵，却有本事做逃兵也优雅迷人。Legolas忍不住自己的笑意：ada啊，你以为你还逃得掉吗？You’re in danger.

 

Thranduil悄悄扫视了一下四周，确认了没有人——主要是确认Legolas没有追来——然后长舒一口气，推开了房门。

然后，他就看到Legolas好整以暇的斜坐在藤椅上，就像Thranduil本人一样的慵懒优雅，就连脸上的表情都像Thranduil本人惯有的咄咄逼人。

内心慌乱的Thranduil表面上仍然做的滴水不漏：“你是要跟我讨论任职的事情吗，ion？”

Legolas才不吃这一套：“不，我要跟你讨论我们两个的事情。”他站起来，走进Thranduil，他的父亲，他骁勇、英俊、高大、迷人、固执、温柔、坚毅、勇敢又胆怯、坦诚又别扭的父亲——Legolas可以说出几千几万个形容词来描述Thranduil，但此刻他还有更重要的事。

“Just about us.”Legolas的眼睛紧紧的盯着Thranduil，不留一丝能让他逃脱的空隙。然后他又故技重施，抬手挽上精灵王的后颈将他拉向自己，但这一次动作却更快，Thranduil还没有反应过来Legolas灵巧的舌头就钻进了他的口腔，略为粗暴的扫过他的牙床，舔舐他的牙龈，死死纠缠他的舌尖；疾风暴雨一般的攻击之后，却又突然退出来细细研磨Thranduil的下唇，细致耐心的用舌尖展平唇上的纹路。

等Legolas终于心满意足的放开Thranduil，精灵王的嘴已经因为长时间的吮吸而变得殷红，残留的唾液在阳光的照射下甚至还闪着光。Legolas开怀大笑，然后伸出拇指摩擦着Thranduil的脸侧，声音带着势在必得的决心：“Ada，20年了，如果这只是一个错误，早就淡了。”

Thranduil这才回过神来，推开Legolas然后转身背对他，好像如果直视Legolas的眼睛，他就什么话也说不出：“你说你爱我是因为这50年来你的世界里只有我，我保护你我关心你我帮助你，这些都是因为我是你的父亲；你敬仰我你爱慕我你崇拜我，这些也不过都是因为我是你的父亲。”

“我不否认，Ada。”Legolas就料到他会这么说，“我敬仰你我爱慕你我崇拜你，可这又有什么关系？我作为儿子对你的爱跟我作为情人对你的爱并不互相冲突，不是吗？你是我的父亲，你也是我的爱人。Both I want, both I need.”

Thranduil没想到Legolas会这么直接的说出来，情急慌乱之下连声音都带了支吾：“我以为你已经足够大了，Ion。大到能够分清爱情和亲情，但我想我是错了。”

Legolas不紧不慢的走到精灵王的面前，直直的看进后者的眼睛，毫无畏惧：“你是否坚持这么想，ada，如果我告诉你，我每天都在痛恨我以这种身份出现在你的生命里，因为作为你的儿子我注定会被怀疑被责备、甚至被诅咒；但我每天也都在庆幸我是你的儿子，因为如果不是这样，我想我根本难以与高高在上的Silvan精灵王如此亲密？你是否坚持这么想，如果我告诉你我每天入睡前都在祈祷，祈祷明天一睁开眼，我会发现自己老了三千岁，因为那样我就能跟你平起平坐，用一个和你平等的身份去爱你？你是否坚持这么想，如果我告诉你我想要抱紧你、紧到要把你揉进我的骨骼揉进我的灵魂，我想要亲吻你、吮吸你的嘴唇纠缠你的舌尖舔舐你的牙齿，我想要你贯穿我进入我，一起体验那销魂的极乐，当我发觉整个Arda都消失时，你也只能看到我感受我拥抱我？”

Thranduil被这滔滔不绝又大胆露骨的告白惊的说不出话，它们劈头盖脸涌向Thranduil，却一字一句都重重的打在精灵王的心里。

然而Legolas仍然不依不饶：“如果你问我，我会告诉你我就是这样爱你的。我爱你，Ada。我爱你，Thranduil。如果事到如今你仍然觉得这是一个儿子对父亲的依恋，如果你仍然不能接受我，那么我心甘情愿的退回到原来的位置。我仍然是你孝顺的儿子，坚守王国的战士，只要，你推开我。”

Thranduil因为情动而喉咙发堵微微喘着气，眼神闪烁不敢看Legolas，一双手却怎么也没办法用力推开他。

其实，又何尝不动心呢？冷冷淡淡20年间的每一天Thranduil都在试想如果自己坦然接受他们会怎样，每一天Thranduil都在问自己事情是什么时候开始发展的这么无可收拾，每一天Thranduil都在寻找感情变质的那一个瞬间。也许是某一个拥抱，或者有一个轻吻，一阵微风，或者一片落叶。但那又有什么关系呢？重要的只是现在，Legolas已经坦诚的将他的感情展示给了自己，寻求自己的回应。

Legolas将父亲的动摇尽收眼底，一颗揪紧得生疼的心慢慢舒展开来，化成一滩春水。他嘴角微翘，收紧了环住父亲腰身的手臂，将自己的嘴唇凑上Thranduil的，隔着微妙的距离，向膜拜了千年的那张嘴轻轻吐着热气：“你说我分不清，那么你呢，Ada？你活了三千年，足够分清了吗？还是骁勇无敌的Silvan精灵王，连承认心中所爱都不敢呢？”

Thranduil的眼眶发热心底一酸，认命的闭上眼，吐出一口长长的叹息，好像很丧气，却又透着狂喜：逃不掉了，也不想不愿再逃了。

 

“Take me，ada。”Legolas踮起脚尖，在Thranduil耳边吐着热气。

 

“Aye，my love。”


	13. 番外 1- 聪明人不问蠢问题

番外1

 

我爱他。

有个声音在Thranduil的脑内叫嚣，尽管他已经头昏脑涨无法思考。

他低头看向Legolas纯洁明亮的眼睛——星后赐福，它们美丽如同深不可测的黑夜，却闪着神圣无暇的希望之光。这样的眼睛，分明是在蓄意引诱着据为己有的贪欲，却又不断激发着妄图冒犯的愧疚。

已逾三千岁的精灵王曾经见过魔军百万压城而来，曾经几乎坠入万丈深渊千钧一发，甚至曾经被利剑刺穿肩胛剧痛钻心，但他从没有像现在这一刻这样感到大难临头，万劫不复。

“ada，”刚成年的精灵王子竟仍坚持这样称呼他的爱人。Legolas仰着头如同对他的爱人顶礼膜拜，一边却伸手开始一颗一颗解开长衣的纽扣：“我敢打赌Tauriel已经无法战胜我。”长袍落地发出一声闷响，Thranduil强忍着胸口剧烈的起伏和指尖的微微颤动，呆立着一动不动。Legolas手指灵巧，解开缠绕着的内衬束绳如同弹奏悦耳的丝竹，又像拨弄劲韧的弓弦：“身为Thranduilion，保护起自己的父王来也更方便。”精灵王子的陈情言辞恳切有理有据，但随着Legolas最后一个音节脱口而出，他身上最后一件内衬也应声落地，一丝不挂让他多少看起来有些易于攻击。Legolas毫不在意，他甚至得寸进尺的更加靠近强大的精灵王：“怎么样，让我做你的贴身侍卫吧？”然后他就真的这样赤裸裸向Thranduil紧紧贴了过去。

Legolas皮肤洁白如雪，在星月的照射下像是散发着寒光，但Thranduil知道它其实是火热的，隔着厚实的布料都几乎要被灼伤。精灵王顺势捞过Legolas的腰，指甲刮到儿子的脊柱引来一阵轻颤，Thranduil这才发现原来Legolas在微微的颤抖，而不是他表面上看起来那样轻松——在虚张声势这一领域，父子二人显然都成就斐然。

这个认知让一直小心翼翼的父亲终于占了上风，他用另一只空闲的手托着Legola的下颚将它抬高，然后又侧着头凑低自己的嘴唇，轻轻缓缓的衔住Legolas的吮吸。这个吻不像他们之前的任何一个吻，就如同Legolas爱Thranduil的方式，难耐的，急切的，热烈的，带着慌乱和患得患失的不自信；Thranduil刻意放缓他的动作，轻巧的细嘬Legolas的嘴角，就连用舌尖碾开Legolas的唇纹都一丝不苟，一笔一划就像是在手把手的教Legolas应该如何去爱。

Legolas几乎就要陷入了这种无声的柔情惬意，但他最终还是并不买账的用舌尖狠狠顶开精灵王的牙关，在父亲的口腔里横冲直撞，就像是在向他宣战，信誓旦旦的要用自己猛烈如狂风暴雨的爱和父亲的和风细雨温润长流一较高下。漫长而激烈的一吻终了，父子二人都有些气喘不定，但Legolas仍然不知餍足，迫切的伸手去扯Thranduil的纽扣，用不耐烦的皱着眉头埋怨父亲繁琐冗余的审美爱好；而精灵王却一边带着浅笑从容不迫的欣赏将来英勇善战的贴身侍卫与纽扣的缠斗，一边用指腹掠取更多从柔滑的肌肤上传来的颤动和喘息。

“你的心跳得真快。”Thranduil顺从的让Legolas将自己暗红色的长袍剥下肩膀，一反往常的丝毫不在意儿子随意丢弃。

Legolas仍在专心致志的应对内衬的束带，眼睛也没有抬的回答父亲不是问题的问题：“它为你而跳。”[注1]就好像这只不过是一句稀松平常的寒暄，然后Legolas轻松的吐出一口气，遮盖着Thranduil的最后一块布料紧接着落地，精灵王子像是刚完成了一项了不得的壮举一样笑的轻松得意又单纯美好。然后他故意向下一瞥，这样解释这个笑容：“我还以为你对我没反应。”

“哦？是什么让你有这样的忧虑？”Thranduil表面上不动声色，但他内心明白，排山倒海的欲望已经堆积在了它该在的地方。他抱紧Legolas的腰，一把将他提起来，Legolas本能的分开双腿环住Thranduil让他们性器碰到一起，同时发出愉快的叹息。

“从刚刚开始我就一直在想，”精灵王稳稳地托住儿子走向床边，阴茎随着走动的起伏兴奋地相互摩擦，渗出的前液打湿了对方的小腹，“你这么轻车熟路，该不会已经被人偷吃过了吧？”

Legolas因为父亲话里不情不愿而透露出的醋意而直接朗声笑了出来：“慷慨富有的King Thranduil，我向你保证你是第一个，也将是唯一一个拥有我的人。”

又一次被拆穿的精灵王表情有些尴尬，但将Legolas放在床上的动作却仍旧轻柔从容，就像他曾经无数次抱回玩倦睡着的小王子。只是这一次，小王子一直睁着眼睛看着自己，叫嚣着就连再微小的表情也无法逃过他的火眼金睛。长而浓密的睫毛也不再沉稳的轻轻落在下眼睑，而是因为剧烈的期待而微微颤抖着，让Thranduil忍不住想起很多年以前Legolas也用这样期待的眼神，问过自己一个问题。

“Ada，你爱我吗？”

简简单单一个“爱”字硬生生卡在喉咙里发不出声，身体却诚实的先一步动作起来。Thranduil不算用力的顶弄一下Legolas，心满意足的听到后者兴奋的呻吟，然后他又侧头重新吻住Legolas的嘴唇，它们紧紧的贴在一起摩擦，就好像生来就连在一起。Legolas情不自禁的用手来回抚摸父亲的后颈，就像他自己曾经无数次被对待的那样，脚侧也无意识的摩擦精灵王的大腿内侧，感受着两腿之间父亲施加持续不断的温柔顶弄。

仅仅这样，情事甚至还没有正式开始，Legolas就觉得自己要高潮了。他不甘心的吸住Thranduil的舌头，用牙齿咬破父亲的舌尖，就像标示自己的领地。但精灵的治愈能力是天父的恩赐，Legolas还没有舔够Thranduil甜蜜的血液伤口就已经凝固。已经成年的精灵王子此时就像是一个没能拿到心爱的玩具的小孩，他一个恼火的翻身竟将父亲压在身下，一边蓄意温柔的用自己形状姣好的臀部摩擦着Thranduil的欲望，一边又把话说得恶狠狠：“你的确拥有整个北部的大密林，将来你甚至可能拥有整个密林，my king。”然后Legolas直起身来，左手按在Thranduil身侧支撑着身体，右手从Thranduil的欲望顶端不轻不重的扫过，蘸取一些前液涂在自己身后的入口，喘着粗气帮自己做着扩张和润滑。Legolas因为预支了一部分的快感而细微的呻吟着，用稍微变调的语气继续他的宣言：“但这里，it’s for me, and me only.”目瞪口呆的精灵王觉得自己体内的欲望就快要冲破躯体，他甚至逼真的感受到欲望流过全身的酥软，除了两腿之间的那根巨大依旧坚挺着叫嚷——它正欢迎着Legolas的到来。

Legolas也的确这样做了。尽管他的膝盖因为长久的弯曲和射精的冲动而酸软，但他终究还是保持了缓慢而坚定的速度将Thranduil纳入了自己的体内。有好几次Legolas都差点想一屁股坐下去算了，但他看到父亲额头布满细细的汗珠，呼吸凌乱眼神闪烁，极力抑制着情欲而显得有些脆弱的表情，他还是克制住了那样的冲动——为了让父亲更加享受，他宁愿做任何事情。当然，Legolas也无法否认，这多少也是为了能够有“来日方长”的机会。

Thranduil引以为傲的理智早已弃他而去，他双手扶着Legolas的腰好让他们易于掌控，然后开始主动的向上顶戳着Legolas的内部。一旦Thranduil开始掌握主动权，Legolas才突然发现一直设想着如何回应才不致输得太惨的自己实在是太天真了，因为他除了本能的随着Thranduil上下起伏之外根本无力做出其他反应。身体已经不听他的指挥了，他只能被动的感受着Thranduil在自己的体内冲锋陷阵，在此之前他甚至从没有想过当和风细雨温润长流的爱变得激烈，它会变得如此势如破竹不可抵挡。

精灵王重重的顶上期，Legolas有些吃痛的皱了眉头。明明只是那么轻微的一个动作，Thranduil却像是突然碰到热铁，他带了些懊恼的重哼一声，把自己从Legolas体内撤了出来。悔不当初的Legolas立即不满的抗议，精灵王子甚至食髓知味再次俯身去咬Thranduil的嘴唇，精灵王让他如愿以偿，Legolas就一边发出呛奶一样的闷哼一边又伸手去扶Thranduil的阴茎，要引导它再次进入自己。但是精灵王轻拍他的臀部，发出一声温柔的“嘘——”，就如同在安慰哭闹的婴儿。然后Thranduil揉搓着Legolas的欲望坐起来，在后者一阵情难自禁的嗯嗯啊啊中满意的将他安放在自己的身下。

“你太心急了，ion。”Thranduil看起来淡定非常，但当他终于俯身压上Legolas的胸膛，精灵王子发现其实他的父亲也和自己一样紧张，剧烈的心跳几乎让那块肌肤变得滚烫。Legolas不知道究竟是因为这个认知还是催人的情欲，总之现在的他眼眶湿润，几乎要为此悄悄啜泣起来。Thranduil漫不经心的吮吸儿子眼角可能的眼泪，好似醉饮甘甜的山泉，接着在他脸颊上留下濡湿的痕迹，任它在月光下闪着情色的光；随后鼻尖也被一个吻覆盖。明明Thranduil并没有做什么过分的事情，Legolas却突然哭了出来，好像一个突然得救的旅人，或者是突然收到盼望已久的节日礼物的小孩。对此似乎一点也不惊奇的精灵王又故地重游的亲吻Legolas的眼睛，他伸出舌头去舔他的眼窝，他的眼睑，甚至连Legolas的晶状体都照顾到了，就好像他有多么急切的想要把令人心疼的眼泪从那里全部都吸干移走。当眼周湿润的触感传到Legolas内心深处最柔软的那个地方，Legolas再一次开口问他的父亲：“你爱我吗？”

Thranduil有些恋恋不舍的移开一些距离，带了些责备的眼神去看Legolas：“聪明人不问蠢问题。”然后他又埋下头去亲吻舔舐Legolas的脖颈，品尝他的喉结。

“像爱人那样的爱我。”Legolas坚持，“你爱我吗？”

Thranduil滚烫的舌头一路向下，含住了Legolas的乳头，用牙齿轻轻搜刮。Legolas在这样的刺激下不由得弓起了身体，愉悦的感觉到一股强烈的快感直冲下腹，但他克制住自己想要用阴茎摩擦Thranduil小腹的冲动，他不屈服。Legolas仍然在毫无意识的流着泪，不断的问Thranduil：“你爱我吗？”

然而Thranduil好像决心不回应他。精灵王放开Legolas的乳头，再一次向下。他灵活的舌尖钻进Legolas的肚脐，故意划着调皮的圆圈。Legolas已经被酥麻和酸痒折磨得不断呻吟，但他有着和父亲已经祖父一样的硬脾气：“ada，告诉我，你爱我吗？”

不胜其烦的Thranduil终于从Legolas的小腹上方抬起头来看他，然而他歪头一笑，伸手握住Legolas的欲望：“嘘——ion。我现在很忙。”Legolas在巨大的震惊中看着父亲将自己的欲望吞入口中，动弹不得无法思考。精灵毛发稀少，所以他得以将全过程都看的清清楚楚仔仔细细，难为情的感觉到自己因此兴奋地不能自已。

Legolas终于大声的喊叫出来，他摇着头胡乱的喊着“ada”喊着“Thranduil”喊着“my king”喊着“my love”，他不再去顾虑这样的软弱摸样在父亲眼里还能不能胜任贴身侍卫的职位，此时此刻他只是一个沉溺于欲望与爱的普通生灵。Legolas尖叫着，不自觉的伸出手，将他漂亮修长的指节插入Thranduil美丽的金发之中，随着父亲的吞吐来回抚摸，打算借着大好形势一举登顶。然而“老奸巨猾”的精灵王，在最后时刻停了下来，要不是教育良好，Legolas一定已经爆出了脏话。

Thranduil放开Legolas的阴茎，双手一撑就又回到了Legolas的眼前。他用拇指温柔的擦干Legolas眼角残留的眼泪，拨开被泪水粘在额头和鬓角的金色发线，直直的看进Legolas的眼里。

“我爱你，Legolas。”Legolas听到精灵王说，然后他就什么都听不到了，因为紧接着精灵王就猛地冲进了他的体内，在他又红又肿的甬道里横冲直撞，不断戳刺着他的敏感点，就好像他很早以前就知道哪里才是。Legolas丧失了听觉，他甚至什么也都看不到了，就好像整个Varda已经在不断向下旋转中消失不见，他只能感受到Thranduil和自己的欲望。Legolas不自觉的抱紧了Thranduil，本能的追逐着快乐，勉勉强强的迎合着Thranduil在自己体内不停的抽插。他听不到自己的尖叫和哭喊，但他能感觉到自己的嗓子已经开始发哑。Legolas的双腿死死的将Thranduil锁在它们之间，使得自己的阴茎胡乱在Thranduil的小腹上顶弄，后穴被抬得很高，精灵王的欲望不断的进进出出，然而这一切都比不上那一句简简单单的“我爱你”。

Legolas从很小的时候就一直在追问Thranduil这个问题，虽然后来含义发生了微妙的变化。他本以为自己要问好几千年才有可能得到一个迷迷糊糊的答案，只因为他的父亲全然不是一个会将爱挂在嘴上的人。Legolas心知如此，那句话却硬是像一个魔咒死死的箍在他的心上，甩都甩不掉。可他越是期望，精灵王就越是不说，明明举手投足都能够将那种爱意诠释的尽然，小小的三个字却迟迟不愿破口而出。

然而，就在刚才，就在Legolas将要放弃的时候，他的父亲，他的爱人，他即将膜拜一辈子的神，就那么简单明了的告诉他了！就好像他从来就没有觉得说这句话有多么艰难，就好像过去的几十年他们也时常在向对方吐露心声，就好像他们从来就没有害怕过一旦说出这三个字，一切就无法回头。

Legolas承认自己几乎是发狂了。他卷曲着脚趾，眼神迷离，顾不得矜持的仰着脖子随着Thranduil的戳刺尖叫，双手胡乱的在Thranduil的背上来回抚摸，指甲不小心划破精灵王白皙的肌肤，但这些都不能阻止他魔怔似的不断重复对他的爱人倾诉衷肠。

“我爱你我爱你我爱你我爱你……”他不断的说这三个字，就好像除此之外他不会说其他的话。尽管Thranduil并没有对此有一句回应，Legolas却知道他听得清楚，因为精灵王冲击的速度更快了，摩擦的部位几乎滚烫难忍，在Legolas胸口舔弄吮吸也都乱了章法，直到Legolas在难以抑制的快感的侵袭下猛烈的收紧了小腹，并因为感觉到Thranduil在自己的体内射出滚烫的精液，而随着那股热流尖叫着射了出来。

 

剧烈的性爱让两人都精疲力竭，Thranduil甚至都没能够抽出来。他们就着结合的姿势躺着，喘着粗气，好似惊魂未定。

过了一些时候Legolas才终于觉得自己回过神来，Thranduil也在这个时候缓缓从Legolas的后穴里抽出自己的欲望。酥麻的余韵里Legolas半故意的调皮一夹，换来Thranduil责备的眼神：“你真像个疯子。”

“再来吗？”Legolas伸手勾住Thranduil的后颈，挑衅的笑，不让父亲彻底离开。

“你受不了的。”Thranduil就好像没有受到任何阻拦的直起身来，挂在他脖子上的Legolas也被迫起身，一直到Thranduil一条腿跨下床都没有放开手：“你不试试怎么知道我受得了受不了？”

Thranduil双脚站定，万分无奈的看了一眼仍旧挂在他脖子上不依不饶的Legolas，只好伸手托起Legolas的臀部，在Legolas期待的眼神里移步向浴室走去：“我们去清理一下。”

听到这句话而有些灰心的Legolas很快又再振作起来，顺从的调整了一个更为舒服的姿势，靠近Thranduil的耳畔，发出一声满意的轻笑。

——浴室？听起来是个不错的选择。

 

 

 

[注1]这个对话借用了民黑大人的《奥丁森夫夫》第十四章


	14. 番外 2 - 无人能及的壮举

番外2

“你知道你没有必要亲自去的，ion。”Thranduil侧身躺在那张华丽无比的大床上，支起手肘撑着头，慵懒的语气带着显而易见的不满，上身不着一缕的事实也不能削弱那股怨气。

“毕竟是我们的过错，ada。”经过一千年的“有效训练”，Legolas现在穿衣的熟练程度已经可以媲美矮人的生产流水线了。

“我们完全可以派Tauriel去送信，”精灵王不甘心的补充，“既然你这个贴身侍卫已经贴身到毫无死角的地步，平日里她也没什么可做的。”

“Ada！”敏锐的听出精灵王话里的一语双关，Legolas羞得满脸通红。要知道这茬一开始还是他自己先提的。

“抱歉抱歉，”Thranduil故作忧虑，却最终破功笑出声来，“我忘了你在床上和平时完全是两个人。”

Legolas在略微的尴尬中笑得开朗甜蜜，他两步跳上那张相当耐用的大床，跨坐到Thranduil身上想要惩罚出言不逊的精灵王，却是万般舍不得，最终也只是将手落在了Thranduil形状姣好的腰线上轻轻一捏。

“你这个弑父杀君的大逆不道之徒？”Thranduil显然有些小题大做，一个翻身就将Legolas死死的压在了身下，要不是Thranduil还赤身裸体，Legolas一定会被这气势吓到——但战无不胜的精灵王现如今将一切弱点都暴露在了他的小“敌人”面前，聪明的贴身侍卫早就学会了快速而准确的“攻击“对方的弱点。

Legolas成竹在胸的一把抚上Thranduil刚才发泄过而有一些萎靡不振的阴茎，眼睛半睁半闭，却将精灵王错愕中上翘的嘴角尽收眼底。Legolas手指灵活，轻轻巧巧的碾平皱褶缝隙，看似不经意的用不长的指甲刮过Thranduil的顶端，心满意足的将带着熟悉味道的叹息吞入口中品尝。精灵王也不甘示弱的更加靠近，一边用舌尖都更加用力的挤压Legolas的牙床，一边微微张大上下唇好让Legolas有更大的空间翻转咀嚼。Legolas忍不住轻笑着发觉自己手中Thranduil的欲望又重新抬起头来，然后他暂时放开了纠缠着自己毫不满足的舌头，再舔了舔嘴角来不及吞咽的唾液，笑得十足像个阴谋得逞的坏蛋：“你只说对了‘大逆不道’那个部分，ada。”

精灵王挑眉的动作透着藏不住的意足心满。他俯下身去想要在Legolas的肩膀上咬上一个牙印以示惩戒，后者却先他一步抽身离开：“时间不早了，我要准备出发了。”三两下穿好衣服，回过头来给了Thranduil一个调皮的眼神，“快点解决，我还想要你送我出发，ada。”

看着真的就这么走出房门的Legolas，仍然处于兴奋状态的精灵王心里五味陈杂。但他最终还是翻身平躺，忍不住咯咯笑出声来。

 

原本以为不过是详细交代一下事情的始末，再转达一下幽暗密林的歉意以及补救之心，Legolas却万万没有想到自己必须要在众目睽睽下说这些话。天父保佑，这其中还包括了一个半身人和一个矮人。

“我向各位表达my king的歉意。”Legolas在心里默默揣摩着合适的用词，顺便给自己打打气，希望说下一句话的时候，别输了Thranduilion的风度，“我们将会做一切我们能做的，重新追捕Gollum——他的逃脱完完全全是幽暗密林的失误。”

“什么？”Aragorn的反应多少有些过于激烈了，“你们怎么能让Gollum逃跑？幽暗密林的家伙怎么能这么让人失望？”

“如果你胆敢，”50年前Thranduil携Legolas来拜访林谷时，金发的精灵王子就和黑发的登丹人结下了友谊，尽管那之后他的生长速度——对精灵来说——有些过快，这让精灵王子在辨认好友时有不止一次的迟疑，“胆敢再一次冒犯King Thranduil的神威！”

Aragorn自觉失言，也不做反驳，只是满心担忧的深深吐出一口气。

毕竟理亏的密林使者也无意再作追究，但那句话就好像长满了芒刺一般深深的扎在他的意识里，令他突然回忆起刚听到Gollum逃跑的消息时，从容自负的精灵王也难免显露出的隐忧。

事实上， 无论Thranduil还是Lord Elrond或者Mithrandir表情所透露出的那种强烈的忧虑，Legolas都并不能完全理解，直到那个叫Frodo的半身人拿出那枚以一驭众的至尊魔戒。

在精灵王Thranduil严格谨慎的教导下，Legolas自然是博学多识，但是像魔多这样充满了危险恐怖的事实精灵王多少还是有些避讳，不愿他可爱的小白兔过早接触这个世界无可奈何的黑暗。但九戒王的遭遇精灵王子多少不可避免的有所耳闻，他在魔音的折磨里感到头疼欲裂，他看到矮人Gimli的斧头应声碎裂，然而在那些嘲杂难辨中，Legolas觉得自己清楚的听到了命运的召唤。有那么一瞬间，他忘记了自己是谁，甚至连Thranduil的脸也有些记不清，他只感觉到自己——天父的首生子女之一，和整个中土的命运紧紧的缠绕在了一起。

Legolas有些记不清之后的争吵，甚至在对Frodo说那句“You have my bow”时是否完全清醒都记不清了；他唯独记得的是那之后，自己突然无比的思念他的父亲，King Thranduil，他毕生的爱。

精灵王子推开房门的时候有些头重脚轻，他浑浑噩噩，免不了脚步也带了些蹒跚的跌坐在床边。Boromir已将前路的凶险描绘的淋漓尽致，但真正烦扰Legolas的，只是和Thranduil的离别。

“我不会叫你不要去，ion。”纤尘不染的幕帘背后传来熟悉的声音，令Legolas魔怔般动弹不得，“尽管我确是这么想。”

“Ada！”Legolas不知道他是怎么做到的，但Thranduil的的确确就在自己想他想得就要成魔的前一秒出现在了自己面前。Legolas直接从床上弹起来，几个健步投入Thranduil怀中，发狠地啃咬着他的嘴唇；力量之大速度之快让Thranduil的背猛的撞上墙壁，发出一声闷响。

“前路纵然未卜，你却也用不着担心我。”Legolas好不容易在唇舌相接里找到短暂的空隙，短短一句话说的气喘吁吁。

精灵王默不作声，而是猛地搂住Legolas纤细的腰部，翻身转而将他压在墙上，继续在他的口腔里攻城略地。

“这是我的宿命，”Thranduil由于担心而轻颤的舌尖让Legolas心疼不已，他想要安慰Thranduil，却怎么也想不出令人安心的句子。“那个‘壮举’，你说过的。”Thranduil终于放开Legolas，还极其自然的用拇指小心的拭掉他嘴角来不及下咽的唾液，却仍然不发一言。

“Ada，你曾经预言我会完成一项其他人无法完成壮举。”Legolas以为Thranduil忘了，他急切的在父亲眼里搜寻着一星半点记忆的痕迹，“所以它必须是我。这是由你亲手写就的、我的宿命。”

“我说过，我不会叫你不要去。”Thranduil在Legolas灼热的眼神和微不可寻的后悔里感到有些焦虑，他下意识向后退开半步，拉开和Legolas的距离，好像这是维持理智的唯一方法。

“My love，”Legolas这样称呼他的父亲，“你若为此备受煎熬，我又怎能迈开我的脚步？”在Thranduil极力克制却仍然能够透露出不舍的眼神里，Legolas几乎要心痛落泪了，但他已经无路可退。“My King，my love，”Legolas坚持这样称呼他的父亲、他的王，“让我去完成我的命运，让我更接近你，堂堂正正的接受你的爱也给予你我的。”不再年幼的精灵王子向前填补上那半步的距离，因为父亲眼神里无力的妥协而心碎不已。

他轻盈的跳起攀上Thranduil的肩，双腿力度恰好的夹住他的腿根，心满意足的感觉到thranduil的手默契得托住自己饱满的臀部：“来吧，把我做到下不来床，我就不去了。”

精灵王当然知道这只是一句戏言，但他身体里的某一个细小的部分免不了还是带了渺茫的希望——“万一……万一……他是认真的……”——作为一个几近绝望的父亲和爱人，Thranduil没办法控制自己不这样想，他纵容自己略带凶狠地将Legolas摔在柔软的床上，他纵容自己欺身跨坐在他的身上撕扯他的衣裤，他就这样纵容自己在微不可闻的希冀里饮鸩止渴。他把Legolas剥得一丝不挂，并在他兴奋的喘息里快速除去自己的衣物，与他的爱坦诚相见。只有在这样的时刻，刚愎如幽暗密林的精灵王，才终于向他唯一的弱点坦白心声：“Elrond曾说我们会分离，现在我看到了它。”说完这话，Thranduil将自己的脸埋进Legolas的颈窝，贪婪的吮吸着他的爱。

Legolas顺从地仰起自己的脖子，让他们更加充分的沐浴在Thranduil的气息里，连说话都带着温热的颤栗里：“那么现在我要允诺你重逢。”

精灵王就在这一瞬间突然想起了自己的父亲，铁蹄如电号声如雷的King Oropher，那个前一秒还信誓旦旦的说着两军在哪里汇合，下一秒就在谁也没料到的刀下死去；他想起了他的母亲，那个总是笑着叫他“ion”的温润如水的母亲，前一天还在笑谈哪一种草药能够快速让精灵们快速恢复体力，第二天清晨就在Thranduil的熟睡中西渡而去；他还想到了他的战友，他们一起训练箭法刀法骑术战略，一起挥别家人走向战场，一起举起手里的刀指天高呼“For Father”，却没能一起荣归故里。他们都向Thranduil允诺过再一次相聚，可一别就是三千年，或者更久。

Thranduil的眼泪落在Legolas的耳廓，精灵王子几乎要被灼伤。他捧着父亲的脸，半强迫的让他抬起头来直直的看进他的眼里。

“Say it，”即将远征的战士眉眼间写满了信誓旦旦，“向我预言我们的重逢，如果你仍旧担忧至此。”Legolas亲吻Thranduil的额头，不知是说给谁听：“你完全有能力给我这样的预言——你亲手写就我的宿命，你就是我的宿命。”

Thranduil所有的不确定，所有的惶恐不安，就在那一刻尘埃落定了。他有些粗暴的撬开Legolas的牙关扫过Legolas每一寸牙床，不算用力的啃咬他的下颌，在Legolas光洁的脖颈和锁骨上留下情色的印记，用力吮吸和揉搓他两边的乳头，用舌尖描摹精灵王子腹部若隐若现的肌肉边沿，最终将他的欲望全部吞入口中吸得啧啧作响。

但这还远远不够。Thranduil还要一边用手揉搓Legolas的阴茎，一边把自己的舌头伸进他接纳自己的入口，在尽量深的地方划着圈的舔弄，直到Legolas在难以自持的尖叫间隙里说：“够了，快点进来。”精灵王这才将自己的欲望重重地顶入已为他准备好的甬道。

Legolas在Thranduil接连不断的有力撞击里连呼吸都没办法完整了，却还是争分夺秒的和他接吻，就好像Thranduil才是他赖以生存的氧气。在每一下都像是发狠一般的撞击中，Legolas和Thranduil相连的部位变得滚烫，甚至到了不适的地步。Legolas感觉到了父亲在迟疑中有所减缓的抽动速度，他不满的等着Thranduil最终还是从自己体内抽离出去，然后在父亲的帮助下翻身趴在柔软的枕头上，精灵王子甚至主动将屁股翘的更高以迎合他高大威猛的爱人。如果说接下来Legolas的神智在精灵的进犯中还有一丝一毫的保存，那么无疑它已经全部花费在了递给Thranduil一杯凉茶水的动作上了，只因为最原始的快感带来的最原始的热量中，精灵父子已经没有办法再忍受再多一秒的停顿和分离。精灵王没有停下用自己的阴茎击打Legolas敏感点的动作，甚至还保持着一定的节奏的同时，将那杯凉水倒在了连接滚烫的部位。就着凉水带来的如触电一般的快感中，Legolas和Thranduil同时喷射了出来。

Legolas放任自己酸软的腰肢耷拉下来落在床上，Thranduil也没有起身而是趴在Legolas背上作短暂的休整。然后他们又就着这个姿势做了一次，然后他们站起来离开满目狼藉的床铺，又在墙边云雨了一番，一边走去浴室的路上Thranduil的阴茎也没有离开过Legolas体内，甚至在清洗工作结束了之后又再纵情欢爱了一次。在毫无理智的性事中，Thranduil打碎了一只流光婉转的月光花瓶，Legolas扯落了一张精美的星座壁画——但这又有什么关系，反正幽暗密林最珍贵的宝物都让那个半精灵骗走了。

 

在昏睡过去之前，Legolas的最后一个想法是：天父保佑，明天骑马时别让他们看出什么来。

 

============================================================

写到这一章这篇文就已经全部完结了，耗时2个月？总之这篇文是我完成度最高的一篇了！就是因为脑子不够用，所以只写短篇，但是在写精灵父子的时候，又老觉得不铺垫一下会有些奇怪orz……【下辈子死都不当摩羯座！！！】

原本是想要尽力贴近原著，结果一步错步步错，就写的越来越远了……这绝对是我的智商的问题！好吧，其实我只是想说，如果发现有时间线错乱的问题，请不要大意的鞭笞我吧！——但求别打脸！！【死开了啦！

最后献上END小甜饼，鞠躬~【其实一点都不甜啊喂！！

===========================================================

 

END  
第三纪元3019年5月25日，Frodo在最后关头拒绝将至尊魔戒交出，魔戒的追随者Gollum咬断Frodo的手指后不慎跌落熔岩。至尊魔戒带着索伦的力量永远的消失在了中土世界，至此，Arda再一次获得了长久的和平。魔戒护卫队在耗时13个月的艰难跋涉和战斗中，圆满完成了击败索伦的壮举。

都铎王国王储Aragorn正式登基并迎娶Arwen，Legolas以密林精灵王子和好友的身份，向人皇带去了祝贺与祝福。但典礼一结束，Legolas就从众人的视线里消失了。有知情者说看到精灵王子骑着白马片刻不停的向南部赶路，回家心切连道别的礼节都忘记的一干二净。

 

Legolas在绿林里一路狂奔，一颗心早就已经穿越丛林掠过密林河飞到了Thranduil的枕边，无奈脚下却只能一步步慢慢靠近他魂牵梦萦的爱人。

Legolas甚至已经想好了，他要蹑手蹑脚的进入父亲的寝宫，用脚尖重新丈量精Thranduil床边串着金丝线的毛毯，用耳朵再一次聆听精灵王安心熟睡的呼吸，用鼻子品尝阔别已久父亲身上让人心醉的气息；他要用他的嘴唇去亲吻爱人白皙无暇的每一寸肌肤，亲吻他的眼睑，亲吻他的嘴唇，用他全部的心魂无比虔诚的去膜拜他的爱人，当Thranduil醒来，他要立即明白，自己是在无限爱意的亲吻中醒来。

但是下一秒Legolas全身的力气就都弃他而去了，他甚至几乎握不紧一根细细的缰绳，只因为在他目光可及的绿林深处，这片土地的王，他千百年来唯一的爱，正站在那里、仿佛无法再继续负荷无尽的等待和强烈的期盼而微微喘着粗气。

Legolas眼睛死死的盯着精灵王永远坚毅俊秀的脸，几乎滚鞍下马，眼里微微泛着泪光，单膝跪地稳稳一拜，却是喉咙发紧，一个字也说不出来。

在无声的微风里，精灵王伸出他举起过法杖握紧过利剑的右手，动作轻柔而有力的搀扶起几乎酥软无力的精灵王子，等他抬起他俊美的脸，不失时机的看进他的眼里。

金戈铁马气吞万里的King Thranduil缓缓吐出一口气，好像一颗揪紧的心这才得以舒缓开来。他不问他“你好不好”，他不说“我想你”，身着华服的精灵王只对满脸倦容的Legolas轻轻吐出三个字：

 

“We go home.”


End file.
